New World
by MaiganW18640
Summary: I stumbled through the Ark and grabbed the wall of a building for support. My wounds were bleeding badly and I needed medical attention. I stumbled towards the door I was looking for and smiled as I found it. I opened the door and fell in. I then fell into the darkness of unconsciousness. Rated T for safety! I DON'T OWN -MAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story! I hope you like it! I love to see reviews and I try and answer any and all questions! I am sorry for nay spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! This is an AllenXLenalee story so don't like, don't read! I have no idea how long this story will be and I will update whenever I can!-Maigan**

**New World**

**Chapter 1- Falling From the Sky**

**Allen's P.O.V**

I stumbled through the Ark and grabbed the wall of a building for support. My wounds were bleeding badly and I needed medical attention. I stumbled towards the door I was looking for and smiled as I found it. I opened the door and fell in. I then fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**Lenalee's P.O.V**

I snuck through the Ark after Allen and watched as he stumbled aimlessly through the Ark and when he finally came upon a certain door, he smiled and opened the door before falling unconscious and also through the door.

I ran towards him and after activating my innocence, I jumped through the door to catch him.

When I emerged from the Ark I saw that I was in the air and Allen was falling fast. I picked up speed and grabbed him and held him in my arms as I gently touched down onto the ground. A bunch of people with the same mark on their body came out of a big building and they looked at me strangely. I looked at them with pleading eyes and spoke.

"Please save him." I said and passed out from exhaustion

**At Fairytail **

Everyone was partying like normal when suddenly a white thing appeared in front of the guild and everyone ran out. They saw a body falling out and everyone gasped. They were about to catch whoever it was but soon another body came out but it seemed like this one jumped and they caught the falling body and stood on the ground. They finally got a good look at the two people.

The figure that caught the other was a teenage girl with hair going down to her mid-back and she was wearing a short skirt and a uniform and was breathing heavily. She had tears in her eyes and was staring at the other person in worry.

The other figure was a young boy that looked around the age of thirteen and was unconscious. He also had white hair and a scar going down his cheek. He had on a uniform like the girl's but it had pants and a long coat. He was covered in dirt and blood seeped from the wounds he carried.

The girl then spoke.

"Please save him." She said and then fell unconscious

We all ran over and Wendy started healing the boy's wounds. We carried them to the infirmary and set them onto their own beds.

When Wendy finished healing the boy, Lucy and Wendy both stayed in the infirmary with them until the girl woke up.

**Lenalee's P.O.V**

When I woke up I was in an infirmary bed. I sat up and looked around the room. I saw that there were two girls sitting in a chair beside Allen and he was laying down in his own bed. I stumbled out of the bed and scrambled over to Allen. I then looked over to the two girls who were looking at me with shocked expressions.

"Is he okay?" I asked and they nodded and I let out a sigh of relief "Thank you for treating him." I said and the one with blue hair nodded before speaking

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you and wear did you come from?" She asked

"I'm Lenalee Lee and I came from London." I said and they looked at me confused

"Where is London?" The blonde asked and I looked at them confused

"You don't know wear London is?" I asked and they shook their heads and soon another voice spoke

"That is because you are from another world. I never thought I would see him again, but here he is, in the flesh." A voice said and I turned around to see a small old man with white hair

"Master!" The two girls exclaimed and the old man waved at them

"What do you mean never see him again? Do you know Allen?" I asked with narrowed eyes and he chuckled before answering

"Yes, I know Allen. He used to be a mage here for a few years because he was sent here by someone before he left again. He was an S-class and was stronger than the top Wizard Saint. He was very powerful." The man said and I looked confused so he explained more

After he was done explaining what went on in this world, I stopped talking to Lucy and Wendy when I heard a groan from the bed. My heart stopped and I turned to Allen who had a hand over his eyes and was slowly sitting up.

"Allen-kun?" I whispered and he froze before removing his arm from his eyes and slowly turning towards me

"L-Lenalee!" He stuttered and backed away slowly as a dark aura surrounded me

"How dare you leave me with just a goodbye! Do you know how worried everyone was at HQ when you went missing?! I am going to kill you!" I yelled and he screamed when I started walking towards him

"L-Lenalee I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt you if he took over and now we can be friends because we came up with a compromise while I was unconscious! So please don't hurt me!" He said and the I stopped walking towards him and my dark aura disappeared

"So we are safe? The Noah won't take over anymore?" I asked hopefully and he nodded

I looked at him for a few more seconds before I got tears in my eyes and I hugged him tightly. He stuttered for a few seconds before he went silent and we stayed like that until a cough coming from the doorway. I stopped hugging Allen and took a few steps back with a blush on my face. Allen coughed in his hand and looked at 'Master'.

"Makorov! It's nice to see you again! I was wondering if I could join the guild again! Can I?" Allen asked him and he chuckled before nodding his head

"Yes! Oh, can Lenalee join as well? She can use her innocence as her magic." He muttered the last part to 'Master' so that the Wendy and Lucy wouldn't hear

'Master nodded and Allen cheered and then suddenly stopped and coughed into his hand and turned to where Wendy and Lucy were still sitting with confused expressions.

"Hello. I'm Allen Walker. Pleasure to meet you." Allen said and held out his hand

"Lucy." Lucy said and shook his hand

"Wendy." Wendy said and shook Allen's hand

Just then a guy with pink hair burst through the door and yelled.

"GRAMPS! ARE THEY AWAKE YET!?" He yelled and Allen covered his ears

"Yes, but if they weren't, they would be now." Master said and his hand grew ten times it's original size and he smashed the pink-haired guy

"My ears..." Allen moaned and I walked over to him as he crouched down

"Are you okay Allen? You ears are very sensitive now because of your magic." Master said and Allen spoke after a small pause

"Yeah...I'm good. I would like to get my guild mark now.." Allen groaned and Master grinned and called out

"Mira! Get the guild stamp!" He called out and soon a girl with white hair and a red dress on walked in with a stamp in her hand

Allen got up and the girl smiled at him before looking at him in shock.

"A-Allen?!" She stuttered and Allen smiled before speaking

"I'm back Mira. Can I have my guild stamp on my right shoulder in whatever color the stamp chooses?" Allen asked the shocked girl and she hugged him before nodding and stamping his shoulder

Everyone in the room gasped at the color it was. Half of it was white while the other was black and it was outlined in silver. Allen looked at it confused before shrugging and turning to me.

"What color do you want yours and where?" Allen asked and I answered after a few minutes of thinking

"I guess I will have it on my left shoulder in whatever color." I said and Allen nodded before letting the girl come forward and stamp my left shoulder

The stamp came out in a red the color of my innocence when deactivated. It was also outlined in light blue. I stared at it in awe and then I looked at everyone in the room and saw that they were smiling. I then looked at Allen who looked really happy. I smiled warmly at him and the girl who gave me my stamp squealed and shook my hand.

"I'm Mira! I was friends with Allen when he came here last." She said and then she leaned forward and whispered in my ear "I can sense some love signals!" She squeaked and Allen whipped his head around to look at us and he had a big blush on his cheeks

"M-Mira! Don't say things like that!" He said and Mira giggled before walking off

Allen and I were dragged out of the infirmary and into a big room with a bar and tables set up all around. There was also a giant brawl going on in the middle of the room and objects were flying everywhere. Allen laughed and that caught the attention of everyone in the room and they all stared at the two of us. Then three people walked forward.

One of them was a girl with long scarlet hair and a chest plate of armor on. She looked shocked and she was staring at Allen with disbelief in her eyes. Allen smiled at her as she walked forward and when she got close, she put on an emotionless mask.

Everyone in the room was sweating and whispering to each other.

"Poor kid, looks like Erza knows him. I hope he is okay when Erza is done with him." Is what most people were saying and I looked back at Allen

"A-Allen? Is that really you?" She whispered and Allen laughed and nodded before he was enveloped in a bear hug

"Hi Erza. It is nice to see you." Allen groaned and he was removed from the armor by a really tall blonde-haired guy

"Erza! You are going to kill the kid! Be more careful with Allen-Chan!" He said and everyone's jaws dropped

"Shut up Laxus! You don't deserve to be Allen's friend! He is too innocent for you!" Erza yelled back and Allen was sweat-dropping while still being carried by Laxus

Soon he was snatched out of Laxus' grip and was in an old man's hands. He was being enveloped in another bear hug and the man was crying hysterically.

"My sweet Allen-Chan! I missed you so much!" He bawled and Allen was trying to calm him down when Erza and Laxus came up behind the man with dark aura's surrounding them

"Gildarts. What the _hell _do you think you are doing to Allen-Chan?" The said and Gildarts froze before running off with a protesting Allen in his arms

"GILDARTS!" They roared and ran after him when he ran out of the room and outside

Everyone was silent for a second before a person spoke up.

"Who the hell was that kid? And who is this girl?" A person said and everyone nodded in agreement

"That was the strongest person in the guild. He has re-joined and he is going to be participating in the Grand Magic Games thing that you were talking about before he fell from the sky Romeo. So will miss Lenalee Lee. She is one of the strongest people here as well." Master said and everyone was silent before the pink-haired guy from before yelled

"WELCOME TO THE GUILD!" HE bellowed and everyone roared into a party

Just then the doors burst open and Allen ran in and hid behind Master.

"Master! Save me!" He squeaked and soon the doors burst open again to see Laxus, Erza, and Gildarts looking around and when they saw Allen, they started walking towards him again and he screamed

"Erza! Laxus! Gildarts! Leave the poor kid alone! I'm sure his friend needs some company and he needs alone time as well." Master yelled over the noise of the guild and they stopped walking towards him and sat down

**Allen's P.O.V**

Dear god! I know they missed me, but seriously?! Thank god master is here because if he wasn't, I would be dead right now. I just hope that Lenalee doesn't get into trouble...

While I was thinking, I was snapped out of my thoughts when the guild doors burst open and a familiar face and voice spoke.

"I heard that Allen-Chan was back! WHERE IS HE?" Mystogan screeched and everyone froze and stared at him

"I'm over here!" I said ad waved and Mystogan appeared by my side and he hugged me

"It is so good to see you Allen-Chan! I thought you had died! I was sooooo worried!" He bawled and I laughed at him and then turned to the guild

They all had shocked expressions except for Natsu. He looked determined and then he yelled out something I was waiting to hear all day.

"Allen, FIGHT ME!" He yelled and I grinned before accepting his duel

"You're on Flame Brain!" I said and we walked outside

**Here was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story and I will see you in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	2. Chapter 2-Mission

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! I am really honored to get such nice reviews for a first chapter! Thank you so much people! I am sorry for nay spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! **

**New World**

**Chapter 2-Mission**

We walked outside and I stood a few yards away from Natsu, who had his hands on fire and looked really excited. People were taking bets and only the people from when I was here last bet on me. Even Lucy bet on Natsu!

"I want a fourth of the profit if I win. Got it?" I asked Master and he nodded and laughed before standing

"Start!" He yelled and immediately Natsu rushed forward and tried to punch me

I dodged easily and went behind him. I then hit him on the back of the neck and he fell unconscious. Everyone stared and Master laughed when everyone groaned at the amount of money they lost. I got my money and went back inside. I then walked over to Lenalee, who was talking to Wendy, Lucy, and a girl who I haven't seen before.

"Lenalee. Here." I said and gave her a third of my Jewels

"W-What? W-Why are you giving me this?" She asked and I smiled

"You don't have any money, so I figured I would give you some. I still have a bank account here anyways. I can always go there. Your welcome." I said and walked off, not seeing the blush that crept up onto Lenalee's face

I went around town looking for an apartment after giving Lenalee the money and I finally found one for 70,000 Jewels a month. It was cheap but it was nice and when I went inside, there were two bedrooms and two bathrooms just in case I have guests, or if I decide to live with Lenalee.

I decided to rent it and I then went shopping for furniture. I got some and then went home and set it up. When I finished I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it and saw that it was Lucy.

"Hello! I just thought that since you just mo-Allen?!" Lucy said and I waved

"Hi. What are you doing here Lucy?" I asked her and she blushed

"I live down the hall." She said and my eyes widened and I then looked at her hands which were holding a cake

"What is that?" I asked and she looked down at it

"A cake. I made it for the new neighbors. Here you go!" She said and shoved the cake in my hands

"Thanks Lucy. Do you want to do a mission with me later? I was going to go on one with Lenalee, but she said that she was going to go on one with Wendy, Cana, and somebody named Levy." I said and rubbed the back of my head and she looked at me shocked before she smiled and nodded enthusiastically

"I would love to! It would be great to actually get the reward this time instead of it all going to repairing damages like it does with Team Natsu. Which mission do you want to go on?" She asked and I shrugged

"Probably an S-class. You need the money and I just want to go on a mission so we both get what we want. Let's go to the guild and look." I said and I put the cake on the table before I locked the door and started out of the guild with her in tow

When we got there Lucy opened the door and I grabbed her and pulled her so that she wouldn't get by a flying table. Her face flushed and I wonder why?

I walked up to the stairs and Lucy waited for me because she isn't S-Class and I went on the first step when somebody yelled at me.

"Oi! You can't go up there! It's for S-Class only!" A guy with only his boxers on yelled and everyone went quiet

I then laughed. Everyone looked at me confused and I soon calmed down enough to talk.

"Don't you think I know that? I have been here longer than you have. I am S-class and I'm stronger than Master." I said and he looked at me with disbelief when a new voice spoke up

"It's true Gray. He could put me on my knees in a few minutes." Master said and I started on the stairs again

When I got to the top I looked at the jobs. I soon saw one that caught my eye.

_Destroy the Dark Guild Tartarus_

_Reward-500,000,000 Jewels and a celestial key _

_Warning-Guild massacred the entire Magic Council and 100 others. Extremely dangerous!_

"This is great!" I exclaimed to myself and walked back downstairs and up to Lucy

"Lucy! We are going on this one! Let's go!" I said and she nodded and we started walking out of the guild when Natsu stepped in front of us and looked to Lucy

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" He said and pulled Lucy to the mission board for the non-S-class people

"Sorry Natsu, I'm going on a mission with Allen. I will come with you later." She said and walked towards me again and we left

I never noticed Natsu and his team start following us.

"So Allen, what is the mission about and what is the reward?" Lucy asked eagerly and I laughed before handing her the mission sheet

She saw the reward and stopped walking.

"5 million Jewels. All mine. And a key. THANK YOU ALLEN!" She said and hugged me and I pat her back awkwardly

"You're welcome." I said and she released me and we boarded the train when we got there

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"I need three train tickets to wherever those two people are going!" I said and pointed to Lucy and Allen

"Here you go sir!" The ticket man said and I dragged Erza and Gray onto the train and into the car a few away from Lucy and Allen

"Why are we following them Natsu?" Gray asked and Erza turned to me

"To make sure he doesn't hurt Luce! I don't trust him, he didn't use magic when he beat me! So we have to follow to keep Luce safe!" I whispered so that Allen wouldn't hear me and they sighed before Erza knocked me unconscious when I started to groan

When I regained consciousness I was over Erza's shoulder and we were watching Luce and Allen from behind a bush. I groaned silently and turned to look at Gray.

"What are they doing?" I asked and Gray jumped before turning to me

"Shhh! They are going to the Dark Guild they were told to destroy. Be quiet, we were almost caught a few hours ago from your loud snoring!" Gray whispered to me and I glared

"I do not sno-!"

"Shut up both of you! They will hear us!" Erza whisper-yelled and we both shut up

I tried to pick up some of their conversation but they were too far away. After a few minutes of following them, they came across a big building and I saw Luce shake a little in her shoes.

"I swear, if she even has a scratch on her, he will die!" I growled and Gray had to hold me back from going over to them

They then entered the building.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

We were walking towards the Dark Guilds Guild hall when I suddenly got a question.

"Hey Allen, why can't I feel any magic coming from you? Everyone says that you are really powerful, but I can't feel anything." I asked and he looked at me

"I used to be in a different world than this one, so I have to use limiters so that I can only do a very simple spell and get exhausted. That is why I didn't use magic while battling Natsu. I didn't want to seem weak by just using a spell, and I didn't want to get rid of a limiter. Even with one off I am close to the level of a Wizard Saint." Allen said and I nodded before asking another question

"How many limiters do you have?" I asked and he stopped moving and started counting on his fingers

"One..two...three four..five..six..I have six limiters on right now." He said and my jaw dropped and he laughed nervously "I really only take one off at the most while on jobs. But when we do things like you and your team did when you took on the Oracion Seis I take off two or three at the most, unless I need to take off a fourth. But I only do that when somebody is close to death." He finished and I lifted my jaw from the ground and we continued walking

When we came to the Guild Hall, I started shaking and Allen put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He was smiling and soon I smiled too. He took his hand off my shoulder and I stopped walking for a second and grabbed Allen's hand

"Don't you have to take off a limiter? You won't have time in the guild." I said and he chuckled before shaking his head

"The limiters I have on are inside my body. I can take them off at will. It only takes a split-second. I don't want to alert the enemy that we are here before we go through the door. You should get your whip and keys ready. My magic will also share some with you so you should be able to summon more than one without straining yourself too much." He said and I got out Loke's key and Virgo's key and my whip and got ready

Allen looked at me and gave me a small smile before speaking.

"Ready?" He asked and I gave a nod before he kicked the door down

Good thing we don't have to pay for that because it came right off it's hinges and crushed a few people that were going to leave the guild. I immediately opened Virgo and Loke's gate and they looked shocked to see Allen but they quickly went into action. I looked to Allen and saw that he wasn't using his magic yet and was just knocking the people unconscious and fighting with his fists and he was doing pretty well.

Suddenly, a great power filled the room and the wind started picking up around Allen and his hand suddenly had a sword in it. He had requiped faster than Erza! I was amazed and was out of it when suddenly Allen was in front of me and was blocking a blast of magic from a guild member.

"Quit dozing off Lucy! IT might hit you next time!" Allen warned and I snapped out of it

"S-Sorry!" I stuttered and he went back to his enemies while I went to mine

After about twenty minutes, all of the members except for the guild master. I was panting rapidly from exhaustion and depleted magic but Allen was still standing strong without a scratch on him. The guild master laughed.

"Do you both really think that you can defeat the Guild Master of one of the Dark Guild in the Balam Alliance? I was the main person who destroyed the entire Magic Council! You two are just some puny Guild mages! You are weak and pathetic!" He said and I glared at him as I caught my breath

"Then you wouldn't mind if I fought you alone would you?" Allen asked and the Guild Master snorted and gave a come here motion with his hands

"Bring it on kid!" He said and Allen closed his eyes and disappeared

When he reappeared he was behind the Guild Master and he kicked him in the back. His eyes were cold and unforgiving as he did this. He disappeared again and soon he was in front of the guild master and he punched him in the face. The master stumbled and Allen appeared behind him and kicked his back. Then he was in front and punched his face and then behind. This went on for a while before Allen appeared about a yard away from the bleeding man.

"I surrender!" The master said and Allen glared

"Sorry, but no thanks." Allen said with a cheerful smile on his face before he closed his eyes and magic started forming around him and soon he was glowing a glittery golden

A golden magic circle formed under his feet and the wind picked up around him, making his clothes and hair fly around.

"I don't take prisoners." He said and smiled with his eyes closed and the Guild master shook with terror as the glow brightened

I then heard very familiar words.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...  
>All the stars, far and wide...<br>Show me thy appearance...  
>With such shine.<br>O Tetrabiblos...  
>I am the ruler of the stars...<br>Aspect became complete...  
>Open thy malevolent gate.<br>O 88 Stars of the heaven...  
>Shine!<br>__**Urano Metria!**_

Then something happened. The planets doubled in size and numbers. The stars shined brighter than I had ever seen before, even from when I used it, and he started glowing brighter than the sun. He opened his eyes and they were made of magic circles, not just the pupils. The magic circle under him soon grew to be bigger than the building and the magic in the building grew bigger.

Then all of the planets and stars rushed towards the guild master and he screamed in agony as the planets and stars hit. When the spell finished, the guild master was on the floor unconscious and was covered in burns and bruises. His clothes were all torn too.

I looked at Allen and saw that he was still glaring at the man and I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of whatever he was doing and smiled at me before I spoke.

"How did you do that? How did you double the power of the spell? I casted it once and it didn't do that." I asked and he smiled

"I used half of my magic with the 1st limiter off." He said and my jaw dropped again and he laughed

"Come on, I want to get back before Master announces the people who will be participating in the GMG." He said and started walking out of the guild with all of the members of the guild either being dragged by him or are dragging on a rope that he is carrying

I called out Taurus and he helped by carrying a few people in his hands.

When we went into town, lots of people stared at us as we made our way to the clients house to get the reward. Allen looked smug the whole way and I was beside him looking and feeling very out of place. When we got to the clients house, he was shocked to see Allen untouched and me only a little beat up. Allen collected the reward and carried it back to the guild when we got off the train. When we got back, everyone was surprised to see me walk in with a bag the size of my hand and weighing the same as Wendy.

When they asked about it, I just said that I went on a job with Allen and the reward was huge. I didn't tell them that I got the whole reward though. I didn't want them to think I was greedy. After that I went home and paid my rent for the next three months and decided to go shopping tomorrow.

I should go on jobs with Allen more often.

**That was chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I hope to see you in the next chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated!-Maigan **


	3. Chapter 3-Reunion

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Reviews are appreciated!-Maigan **

**New World**

**Chapter 3- Reunion**

**Natsu's P.O.V (Right where it left off last time)**

It was silent for awhile when a massive power appeared from inside the building. Nothing happened outside for about another twenty minutes. When it did, the wind started picking up and I saw a giant golden magic circle form around the building and it started glowing bright.

Screams of agony were than heard from inside the building. After a few minutes of silence, Allen and Luce emerged from the building untouched and they were carrying members of the Dark Guild. I turned to where Gray and Erza were sitting there shocked and I poked Gray.

"What's the matter?" I asked and they looked at me

"I just remembered. This is the Guild Hall of the Dark Guild Tartarus. Those two just destroyed the guild that destroyed the Magic Council in less than a half hour. The magic power we sensed must have been Allen's. I wonder what kind of magic he has." Gray said and Erza then said something that surprised us all

"Now that I think about it, I don't know his magic either. He only went on jobs alone before he came back." Erza said and we looked at her shocked

That means that only Lucy knows what kind of magic he has! I have to talk to her when we get back.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Guild." I said and they all followed me back to the train station where we got on a train back to the guild

**Lenalee's P.O.V**

We finally got back from the mission Wendy, Levy, Cana, and I went on and I looked around the guild looking for Allen-kun. I hadn't talked to him since he asked to go on a job with him and I wanted to talk to him.

When I saw that he wasn't here, I walked up to Mirajane and asked her where he was.

"Mira, do you know where Allen-kun is? I haven't seen him since last night." I asked and she turned to me and smiled before speaking

"He went on an S-class job with Lucy. They should be back soon. Why do you ask?" She asked with a sly smile and I blushed before thanking her and walking away

I talked to Wendy for awhile when suddenly the doors burst open and Lucy came in with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm back everyone!" Lucy yelled and everyone said a welcome back or a hi Lucy before the person I was waiting for walked in after her

"Allen-kun!" I yelled and he looked over to me with a small smile and walked over

"Hi Lenalee. How was your mission?" He asked me and I smiled

"I thought it went great! We got the reward and I got to see Levy, Cana, and Wendy's magics. They were awesome!" I said and he smiled at me "Where is your reward?" I asked him and he pointed to Lucy who I just noticed had a bag the size of Wendy

"Where is your half?" I asked and he smiled

"I don't need the money. I have my own at my old house and some other stuff." He said and then waved to me and walked over to Mira and ordered a vanilla milkshake

I never knew Allen liked milkshakes. I guess I will ask about it later.

**Allen's P.O.V**

After I talked to Lenalee and drank my milkshake I decided to go back to my old home. I still had some things that I need there and I want to grab it before I go on another mission. I also need to talk with an old friend.

I walked out of the guild and started walking. I then decided to use an Ark gate so that I wouldn't waste time. I opened a gate and walked in before going through another door and emerging in a forest cabin. I smiled and walked over to a chest and opened it with a little magic. I had released my limiter because there is only one person here besides me.

I opened the chest and smiled wider when I saw all of the magical items I had left behind. I took out a ring of keys and took one off. I then walked outside and made an unlocking motion with the key.

A bright light engulfed the key and time suddenly stopped. I looked up and smiled when I saw a giant man with a giant mustache and a large grin on his face look down at me with surprise.

"Prince Allen! Welcome back to Magnolia! How have you been?" The spirit king asked and I shrugged before answering

"I have been okay. I am a traitor back in my homeland now though. I will be staying here now for the rest of my days." I said and the King dropped the subject

"So why did you call me here?" He asked and I thought for a second before answering

"I would like the rest of my keys. I will keep them on myself now and on a bigger key ring instead of giving them to you." I said and he nodded before taking out a small suitcase and dropping it on the ground beside me

"It might take a while to get all the keys on the ring, but when you do, it might be a little heavy, just so you know Prince Allen." The spirit King said and I nodded before saying goodbye and closing his gate

I then proceeded to put all of the keys that stuffed the suitcase onto my key ring that was the size of my head. I also put the Spirit Kings key on a chain and put it around my neck.

It took me about three hours before I finally got all of the keys on the ring and I could just barely lift it because it was so heavy. I had gathered all of the other keys besides the Zodiac. I didn't have any of those because I didn't want to be that selfish. I had only gathered all types of silver keys, platinum keys, planet keys, netherworld keys, fairy keys, and the dragon keys. I also gathered the demon keys but I rarely use them. I never really need to. They are so powerful that I have only called them all twice, and one of the times was to make a contract with them. They also freak me out a little bit. They are very creepy looking.

I was brought from my thoughts when I heard a voice whisper in the distance.

"Nii-san?" A voice whispered

I saw a figure and I recognized it immediately. I got up and smiled before the figure ran at me and hugged me tightly.

"Nii-san, is it really you?" The figure whispered and I hugged the figure tightly before answering

"Yes, it's me. I'm back and I'm not going to go back to that world anymore. I'm staying for the rest of my life." I whispered back and I felt wet tears on my shoulder and I chuckled a bit

"Welcome back Nii-san!" The figure said and I smiled before answering

"I'm back, Zeref."

**I thought that would be a good place to leave it off (Snickers quietly). I hope you liked it and I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan**


	4. Chapter 4-GMG Training

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan **

**New World**

**Chapter 4-GMG participants **

Zeref. My younger brother. Not by blood, but I am the only one who can touch him or get close to him without dying when he uses his magic. I had found him when I last came here when I was training.

_Flashback..._

_I was walking through the woods when I came across a field. I gagged at the sight. There were dead bodies everywhere and they looked like they weren't even touched. I stood frozen in horror until heard a sobbing noise coming from the center of the field._

_I looked over and strained my eyes to see what was crying. What I saw made my eyes widen. There was a little boy that was about two years younger than me sobbing in the grass. He had his hands covering his ears so he didn't hear me approach. That was when suddenly, a giant wave of dark magic came from the boy and I knew that he was the one who killed all of the people that were littering the field._

_When the boy let out the magic, he looked around, confused, until he saw me and his eyes widened and he let out a chocked sob before speaking to me with pleading eyes._

"_Please! Leave, I don't want to kill anymore! Leave me alone!" He yelled but I stayed firm, even when he yelled at me again_

_I stayed still as the dark magic circled around me. I stayed still and suddenly, the dark magic retreated and went back to the boy. He stared at me in shock and started crying._

_I walked over to him and put my arms around he looked at me with a confused expression on his face and I smiled a real smile at him. He stopped crying and snuggled into my embrace and soon fell asleep._

_When he woke up, I was still holding him in an embrace and I was staring off into space. He then poked me in the cheek to snap me out of it and I looked down at him. He then spoke after a few minutes of silence._

"_Who are you and why are you still alive?" He asked me in a whisper and I smiled_

"_I am Allen Walker, and I have no idea why I am still alive. Maybe we can find out, together." I said and with a shrug and he started crying again_

After a few weeks of traveling with me, Zeref started calling me Nii-san, but I didn't mind. When he had found out that I needed to go back to my own world, he cried before saying that he would wait for me in the place that we were at at the time.

He was still here after all those years.

I stayed with Zeref for a few more hours before I went through the ark to get back to the Guild. I then close the gate so that just in case anyone from the guild comes through the ark, they won't find Zeref or my other home full of my magical items.

I made the Ark gate to the guild on the second floor so that the people downstairs didn't see and I closed it after a few seconds. I then walked downstairs and got a vanilla milkshake from Mira.

I started drinking it when Master came and sat on the railings of the second floor. Everyone went quiet and I turned to look at him from my spot at the bar. He spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"After a lot of thinking, I have decided the teams for the Grand Magic Games that is going to be held in a few months. We will be having two teams and the team that gets the highest place or wins, will get to have the other team as slaves for a week. For team A, the participants will be Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Allen. For team B, the participants will be Mirajane, Gajeel, Lenalee, Laxus, and Mystogan, since he has come back. The games start in three months. I suggest you start training because of the seven years you lost from the time on the island. Good Luck!" Master said and I sighed before walking up to where everyone on Team A was sitting

"Hi Allen!" Lucy said and I gave a small smile to her

"Hi Allen-Chan!" Erza said and hugged me and I groaned when my head game in contact with her armor

"Sup Beansprout?" Natsu said and I stiffened before giving him a fake smile

"My name is Allen, please don't call me that." I said and Erza and Lucy looked at me with concern "Now, where do you guys want to train?" I asked and they all shrugged before Natsu raised his hand

"We should train at the beach!" Natsu said and I sighed before nodding and started walking home to pack

"Where are you going?" Gray asked and I turned back to look at him

"I'm going to pack, and Gray?" I said

"Yeah?"

"Put some clothes on." I stated simply and chuckled a bit when I heard Gray yell

I then walked out of the guild and started home.

When I got home I just shoved everything into a room in the ark and called it good. I then went to the train station and sweat-dropped when I saw Erza's amount of luggage.

"Erza, you don't need that much stuff. We are only going to train, why do we need this?" I asked her while holding up an alligator costume

"It is for emergencies! You will never know what you will need when you go somewhere! Where is you luggage?" She asked me and I smirked

"It's hiding somewhere.." I said mysteriously and everyone looked at me like I was crazy "Did you get train tickets?" I asked and they shook their heads and I grinned "Good. That would just be a waste of money and time. We can get there my way." I said and opened Ark gates under our feet and we all fell in with screams all around

When I looked around I saw that everyone was laying on the floor except for me. I chuckled a bit and hoisted everyone up and they looked at the white city in awe.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked in awe and I answered after a few seconds

"This is Noah's Ark. I share it with somebody and it is very useful. I can go to wherever I want to from here in a blink of an eye." I said and they looked at me in disbelief and I shrugged before creating a gate to the piano room

I had just walked through the door when I was tackled to the floor in a hug.

"MY DEAREST NEPHEW! I MISSED YOU SOO~ MUCH!" Neah bawled and I sighed before lifting him off of me and setting him on the floor

When the others walked inside, Neah and I were wearing tuxedos, but Neah was still bawling on the floor.

Everyone stared at Neah and then me for a few minutes, going back and forth until I picked up Neah by the back of his shirt and walked over to the piano and sat down at the seat with Neah sitting next to me.

Neah quit crying and I smiled at him and he smiled back before we started playing our haunting tune. We both closer our eyes and smiled peacefully and the mages in the room were staring at us in awe. I felt their eyes go wide when we started singing.

Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite  
>Ikizuku haino nakano hono o<p>

Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
>Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume<p>

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
>Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno toshitsukiga<br>Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiwa inoritsuzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
>Tsunaidateni kissuwo<p>

Our two voices sounded great together and by the end of the song, all of them were in tears. I looked at them and smiled as a door to the beach opened and I walked in after waving to Neah.

They didn't ask me what that was about so I am guessing they think I am sad or something, but that just saves some time for me. We messed around the whole day until one of Lucy's spirits came out and told her that the celestial world is in danger. I knew that they were lying, but I didn't tell her because I bet they have a surprise for her or something. I was right when I guess that because when we all went inside, all of her spirits were there and I smiled at their shocked faces when they saw me. Apparently, I am well known in the spirit world. I then took a look at everyone's clothes. They were all wearing celestial clothes and I flinched at what I thought I was wearing. I looked for a mirror and when I found one, I sighed and face-palmed.

I was wearing clothes that a prince would wear here. I even had on a crown and when I groaned, everyone stared at me. Lucy looked at my crown and I sighed before I decided to summon my spirits so that they could enjoy it here as well. Not all of my keys lived in the same place because they were all different types of keys. I took out my giant key ring that was the size of my head and Lucy gasped with wide eyes. I then waved the ring and unlocked my first limiter. It was barely noticed because of the giant power drain it does, but I still had a little magic left over. All of my spirits, except for the spirit king because his key was around my neck, and they all stretched before gasping all at the same time. They turned to me and a few of them squealed before they all glomped me at the same time.

"ALLEN WE MISSED YOU!" They all screamed

Now, I want you to think about this for a second. Some of my spirits are the size of a piano key, some of a basket, and some of a shelf. I then also had my spirits that were the size of a house and a car. They all jumped at me at once, and they all landed on top of me. I was very surprised when I didn't break anything and I screamed when they all jumped at me.

When they finally got off, I smiled at them and told them to enjoy the party. We all stayed for about a day and when we got back, I paled.

"Guys, I just remembered something. One day in the spirit world equals three months in the regular world." I said and they all froze

"Aw CRAP!" Natsu yelled

**That was chapter 4! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I hope to see you in the next chapter!-Maigan**


	5. Chapter 5-GMG pt1

**Here is chapter 5! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan **

**New World**

**Chapter 5-GMG pt.1**

_Previously_

_When they finally got off, I smiled at them and told them to enjoy the party. We all stayed for about a day and when we got back, I paled._

"_Guys, I just remembered something. One day in the spirit world equals three months in the regular world." I said and they all froze_

"_Aw CRAP!" Natsu yelled_

"WHAT! WE ARE SO SCREWED!" Gray yelled and I watched as Lucy collapsed to her knees in horror

"We lost all that time...we are going to lose..." Lucy whispered and I clenched my fists

I then abruptly turned and stalked away towards a forest that was close to the beach. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back as I walked away. When I got into the forest I gathered magic in my hand and threw it at a tree. The tree fell over along with three others behind it. I grit my teeth and glared at the ground. I vent out my anger on a few more trees until a few people walked into my rage.

There were three of them and they all had cloaks that hid their faces on.

They looked around in shock and when their heads turned to me, I glared at them and one of the figures froze.

"A-Allen?!" The figure who froze said and I stopped glaring at them to look at them in shock

"J-Jellal?!" I said and the one who spoke grabbed their hood on their cloak and revealed a blue-haired guy with a tattoo on one side of their face

Jellal ran towards me with a large grin on his face and tackled me to the ground.

"ALLEN!" He yelled and I landed on the ground with a grunt

"It's been awhile Jellal." I grunted and he apologized before getting off of me and I had only sat up before he hugged me again

I sighed and he stopped hugging me when one of the other cloaked figures coughed into their fist.

"Oh! Ultear, Meredy, this is Allen. We briefly met a few years ago. WE have been friends since. Allen, this is Ultear and Meredy. They are a part of my guild, Crime Sorciere." Jellal said and I nodded to them before looking at Jellal

"What?" He asked and I looked down to his hands, which were around my waist "Oh, Sorry." He said and helped me stand

"ALLEN~!" We heard somebody yell and we turned to the direction where the voice came from

"I need to get back. You want to come?" I asked Jellal as I turned back to him and he shrugged

"Sure." He said and I started walking back in the direction I came from

When we got back, everyone's eyes widened when they saw I wasn't alone. Lucy gasped and Natsu started his hands on fire while Gray got into his ice-make position. Erza just stared at him and he shrunk back behind me and I sighed.

"Allen, get away from him." Natsu said and I shook my head

"Please, this idiot is harmless." I said and Jellal smacked me

"I'm not harmless!" He yelled and I looked at him

"Really?" I asked him and he pouted and I looked at him before pointing at him and speaking

"You look like a girl when you do that." I said and he froze before he dropped his head and started to sulk

"I don't look like a girl..." I heard him mumble and I rolled my eyes before turning back to my guild members who all had shocked and confused expressions on their faces

"What..." Lucy said before she shook her head "Why are we doing this, we need to train for the last day that we have here before we need to go to Crocus for the GMG!" She exclaimed and Ultear perked up

"I could help you." She said and all heads snapped in her direction

I wasn't really worrying about anything because I could destroy everyone at the tournament, but I couldn't do every event in the Games. I would be exhausted.

"Would you really?" Lucy asked hopefully and Ultear nodded before giving a warning

"It will be extremely painful though." She said and everyone nodded with determination in their eyes

_Timeskip_

"I didn't think that it would hurt this much!" Gray said and everyone but Erza and I agreed

"You guys are weak. This doesn't hurt at all." Erza said and I chuckled

"I think Erza already had her second origin." I heard Gray whisper to Natsu and he nodded in agreement

"You guys should be better by morning." Ultear said and they nodded before going back to writhing in pain and Erza and I sighed in unison before walking out

_Timeskip- Morning_

"COME ON, WE ARE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!" Gray yelled and I sighed

"WE AREN'T TAKING THE TRAIN GRAY!" I yelled and he stopped

"Oh." He said and I chuckled before opening a gate to the ark under everyone's feet again

"Allen, you are so dead when we stop falling!" I heard Natsu yell and I laughed

"Good Luck with that." I said and I could practically hear the glare form on his features as he glared at me

Soon, we were in the Ark and I was the only one standing again. I then opened another gate to the piano room, where I was tackled by Neah.

"ALLEN~!" He yelled and I sighed before throwing him on the piano seat and we started playing together

When we finished the song, a gate to Crocus had formed and I got up and walked through. We were right in front of the other Fairy Tail members and they were all gasping for breath.

"Please don't do that!" A member yelled and I chuckled and when everyone was out, I closed the gate and waved

"How's it going?" I said and everyone waved back

"We need to go to Honey Bone inn. That is where we are staying and if you go out, be back by midnight." Master said and I nodded before walking off

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked and I turned to her

"Out." I said simply and turned back and started walking again and she didn't follow

I walked around the city for a while before I came across a forest and I entered it. I then leaned against a tree and closed my eyes. I then drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, I looked at the sky and cursed. It was pitch black outside and it looked to be around 11:50 or more. I started running and I got to the inn at 11:59. I burst through the door and gasped for air as everyone looked at me.

"I made it." I said and got a drink of water as the clock struck twelve

After the pumpkin man explained the rules of the Sky Labyrinth, I turned to my teammates and smirked as I opened an ark gate under them. I then played the song with Neah and opened a gate to the finish line. We walked inside in first place.

"NICE ALLEN! We got first!" Natsu said and everyone gave me a pat on the back as we waited for the other teams to finish

When there were eight teams that had finished, the announcing of the remaining teams went from the bottom to the top. The order went like this:

8th-Quatro Cerberus

7th-Mermaid Heel

6th-Blue Pegasus

5th-Lamia Scale

4th-Raven Tail

3rd-Fairy Tail Team B

2nd- Sabertooth

When it was our turn to enter, we all got into a 'formation' with me in the front. We were in a pyramid-like shape, so on my two sides were Natsu and Erza, and at the two ends were Lucy and Gray. I wore an emotionless mask while I walked in while the others had smiles and were waving.

Our uniform were pretty awesome in my opinion. They were different from the design that we were going to use because Natsu burned them. Now they were completely black and white. I was in a black long-sleeved shirt with black pants and shoes with white gloves. **(A.N- Everyone else on the team was wearing the same thing like they did in the anime, except instead of purple, it was black and white.)**

When we got to where we were supposed to stand, we stopped. In the crowd I could hear murmurs about who I was. I smirked to myself and stayed silent as people from other guilds spoke to each other. I just walked over to a wall and leaned against it while the other members of my team socialized with the other teams.

I looked up from where my head was to see Lenalee walking towards me and I smiled at her. She smiled back and stood next to me. WE stood in silence for a few minutes when she suddenly spoke.

"I missed you. It was a long 3 months for me." She said and I chuckled a bit

"My three months felt like a day. We got stuck in the spirit world for a day. A day there is 3 months here, but I missed you too." I said and she smiled at me

She was about to speak again when somebody else spoke.

"Why don't I feel any magic coming from you boy?" A man I recognized to be a Wizard Saint asked

"Limiters." I answered and he held out his hand

"Jura from Lamia Scale." He said and I shook his hand as I answered

"Allen Walker from Fairy Tail."

"How many limiters do you have on right now?" Jura asked

"Six." I said and he looked at me shocked

"I can't even wear one..." He said and I smiled at him

"It took work." I said and he laughed

"I bet it did." He said and soon it was time for the first event to start

It was Hidden and Gray went up. I didn't really pay attention to the event but Gray came in last. When he came back, he looked really pissed off and I stayed out of his way as he stalked away. When the battles started, Lucy was called and I took a little of my limiter off to boost her magic. It wasn't very much so nobody noticed, but it was enough to make it so that if she did anything wrong, then she would still be able to fight back.

It was up against a girl from Raven Tail and Lucy was doing great until she suddenly stopped fighting back. I looked around to see why and when I saw it I grit my teeth and started running. When I got to where the rest of the guild was, I ran up to Asuka, Bisca and Alzak's daughter and grabbed the red hair that was by her and channeled some magic through it to make it burn.

The Raven Tail girl screamed in rage and Lucy started to fight back again. I watched as she summoned Gemini and started doing Urano Metria and I canceled out the nullifying magic that one of the other Raven Tail members was casting on Lucy and she did the spell successfully. She won the match and I grinned as she smiled and ran back to us.

We all congratulated her and then went back to watching the battles. They weren't as interesting as I thought so after watching the second battle of the day, I was bored.

When the day was over, I cheered and went back to the inn.

**That was chapter 5! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	6. Chapter 6-GMG pt2

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan**

**New World**

**Chapter 6-GMG pt.2**

When I woke up, I felt refreshed and I quickly got ready for the day. When I was ready, I went downstairs and quickly dodged a table that flew by.

I ate breakfast and then went down to the GMG area. Everyone was already there by the time I got there, and just as I entered the spot for my team, the tournament started.

The event was chariot and I face-palmed when Natsu walked out there. I then saw Lenalee out and I sighed I threw my hands in to the air.

"We lose." I stated and everyone looked at me

"Why do you say that?" Gray asked and I pointed down at the chariot

"Natsu has motion sickness. He can't move on that thing." I said and everyone groaned as they realized their mistake "Also because Lenalee is participating." I added as an afterthought and everyone looked at me

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked me and I smirked

"Lenalee's magic is in her boots. She uses her magic and she is as fast as a car while running. And that isn't even her full speed. If she tries hard enough, she can run at the speed of sound." I said and they all looked at her in awe before they groaned again

"Why did we pick Natsu?!" Lucy groaned as her shoulders slumped and she put her head down "We're doomed." She said and I couldn't help but agree with her

When the even started, I wasn't surprised to see Natsu go green. I then looked to the front and I wasn't surprised to see Lenalee about twice as far as anyone else in the event. After about two minutes, she was about six steps away from the finish line and she came in first. I cheered for her and she smiled at me when I grinned at her.

I then went back to looking at Natsu. I was mildly surprised to see Gajeel and the Sabertooth mage at the back with Natsu. I sighed and shook my head as I watched them drag themselves along. I listened to Natsu give his speech about why he was trying so hard, and I smiled a bit when everyone except me started crying and cheering for him.

Natsu finally dragged himself to the finish line with two points. The cheers were loud coming from where our guild sat and watched and Natsu came back to the team with a huge grin on his face.

"Man! Lenalee was fast!" Natsu exclaimed and I smiled

"She wasn't going as fast as she could though." I said and he looked at me before his hands started on fire

"I WANT TO FIGHT HER!" He yelled and I sighed before shaking my head

"She would destroy you. You wouldn't stand a chance." I said and he slumped onto his seat and I smirked

Lucy then came up behind me and smacked the back of my head.

"Be a little nicer! He is your teammate after all!" She yelled and I muttered under my breath as I rubbed the spot where she smacked me

The first battle started and when it ended, I was scowling and glaring at the winner. What a dick. Poor guy, he had finally found his missing sock too. I hope the next battle doesn't make a bet. It could get ugly real fast.

"Next up is Mirajane Strauss vs. Jenny Realight!" The announcer yelled and everyone cheered as they made their way down to the field

When they got on, I face-palmed at what they were doing. Dear God, what the hell?! Just, WHAT the hell. That was all I could say.

"How about this?" Mira said as she moved to another pose in her swimsuit

**THUNK THUNK TH-THUNK**

Was the sound as grown men passed out from blood loss. I then groaned out loud as I heard the wager that was said.

"Whoever loses has to appear in Sorcerers Weekly naked!" Jenny yelled and Mira accepted the wager and I groaned again

"Oh, it looks like some of the girls from the other guilds are joining in on the battle!" Mato said and I looked back at the battle to see almost all of Mermaid Heel and Sherry from Lamia Scale out on the field

"What the hell is going on?" I asked and Lucy sighed before shaking her head

"I have absolutely no idea at this point." She said and I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee said and I almost screamed

"Yes Lenalee?" I asked still shaken up

"Next up is wedding dresses! Make sure you have a groom!" Mato exclaimed and paled slightly before looking at Lenalee, who had on her best puppy-dog eyes

"You have to come out there with me! I want to finally put on a wedding dress! I may not ever get to wear one again!" She pleaded and I blushed before giving in to her puppy-dog eyes and we got dressed before we jumped down to the arena

"It looks like Fairy Tail is joining in on the fun! That is the winner of the event, Lenalee Lee and the unknown teammate, Allen Walker!" Mato yelled and I looked a little creeped out

"Don't you think it's weird how he knows our names, even though we haven't even told him yet?" I whispered to her and she nodded immediately

"Very." She said and we turned back

"Now you need to dance!" Mato yelled and I groaned as I pulled Lenalee into a waltz

I noticed everyone was watching us as we moved gracefully around the field, never missing a step. When we finished, there was a large applause from the audience and Lenalee blushed scarlet as I chuckled

We then moved out of the field as it was time for battle armor and Mira obliterated Jenny. Mira was claimed the winner, and everyone was happy.

The next two battles went unnoticed by me as I drifted off to sleep. Maybe I will get to be in the even tomorrow...

_Timeskip- time for the next event_

"I want to go." I said before anyone else could speak and Erza agreed with me completely

"Let him have some action. He is really eager and is at full magic power. Not to mention that he has more than all of us combined." Erza said and everyone looked at me for a second before I made my way down to the field

"Fairy Tail has chosen Allen Walker as their participant!" Mato said and everyone already down there looked at me with disbelief

"I can't even feel any magic from this kid! Are you even a mage?!" The participant from Sabertooth snorted and I smirked at him

"You'll just have to wait and see." I said and Mato explained the rules

When he was done, we all drew straws with numbers on it and I got number 1. I smirked and my eyes glinted and a few people who saw, backed up a little. I then chuckled evilly as I formed my plan.

"Allen Walker has drawn number 1! He shall go first, choose your amount of monsters!" Mato said

"100." I said and before anyone could speak, I walked in the door and everyone sat in silence before Mato spoke

"W-Well I-I g-g-guess t-that wasn't a-against th-the rules. 100 monsters it is! Good luck Sir Walker!" Mato stuttered and I smirked

"This is going to be so easy." I whispered, but everyone heard it from the lacrima vision

"He thinks that is going to be easy?!" I heard Gray yell and I growled

"SHUT UP GRAY!" I yelled and he went quiet

"GO!" I heard Mato yell and I saw the first of the monsters crawl inside the room I was in

I smirked as I let out my first limiter, shocking everyone in the audience.

"That magical power! It's incredible!" Mato exclaimed as he took a few steps back

I held out my hand and a sword appeared in it. I did a practice swing and a gust of wind flew out, splitting almost a fourth of the monsters in half.

"Oops." I said with a sheepish smile and then I smirked

I ran at a monster at inhuman speeds and soon, half of the monsters were dead. Everyone was dead silent as they watched me in awe. I couldn't blame them though. I was moving so fast that I think I will need to fix my nonexistent watch when I finish, because it will be off by a few seconds.

Soon, only a handful of the monsters were left and I smiled before I jumped back and close my eyes as magical energy gathered around me.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...  
>All the stars, far and wide...<br>Show me thy appearance...  
>With such shine.<br>O Tetrabiblos...  
>I am the supreme ruler of the stars...<br>Aspect became complete...  
>Open thy malevolent gate.<br>O 88 Stars of the heaven...  
>Shine!<br>__**Urano Metria!**_

I said and I opened my eyes and the magic circles were there. I then added more planets and stars, making it twice as powerful. The magic circle under me almost tripled in size, becoming bigger than the building, and they all exploded when they reached the monsters.

When the spell finished, I think that only a few people noticed that I had said the spell differently than the spell is usually said. **(A.N- Tell me in the reviews if you saw it before you read this!) **I knew that Lucy was among those people, but I didn't plan on telling her why I said it differently.

When I walked out of the building, everyone noticed that I didn't even look exhausted, and I didn't even have a bit of dust on me. The arena was filled with shocked silence and I smiled before speaking.

"I win?" I asked and the arena erupted into giant cheers

I grinned before I walked back to my team, not caring what place anyone else placed in. Hell, it didn't matter. I was in first, so that's that. As I walked in, I was met with shocked silence from everyone in the area. I grinned as I walked in.

"That was AWESOME!" Natsu yelled and I shrugged, not bothering to tell them that I only undid one limiter

"How many limiters did you take off?" Lucy asked and everyone froze

"One." I said and Gray was the one to talk next

"How many do you have?" He asked and I coughed a little before answering

"Six." I muttered and Gray fainted on the spot, along with Natsu

"Idiots." I mumbled and I fell asleep on my chair, not caring about the battles

**That was chapter 6! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Don't forget to review! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan**


	7. Chapter 7-GMG pt3

**Here is chapter 7! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Happy valentines day guys!-Maigan **

**New World**

**Chapter 7- GMG pt.3**

When I woke up, the last battle had just finished and Lucy had been shaking me awake. We went back to the inn and I just went back to bed.

When I woke, I got ready and went down to the GMG arena. I went to where my team was watching and I greeted them.

"Good Morning." I said

"Hi Allen."

"Wassup?"

"Hello Allen."

"Wassup Allen!"

I sat down and leaned over the edge to take a look at the arena. There was a giant sphere of water in the center and I looked at it with a blank stare. I had seen weirder things in life. This was like seeing dogs at a pet store.

I listened as Mato explained the rules of the next event. When he finished, we decided to let Lucy go because she had Aquarius with her. She went out there and they all went inside the sphere. There was a spell on it so the participants could breathe, so she didn't need to think about that.

Soon, only Lucy and the girl from Sabertooth were left. The girl from Sabertooth was smirking and Lucy was panting a little. Suddenly, the girl was behind Lucy and she kicked her in the back. Lucy gasped as she tried to fight back, but the girl was too fast that Lucy couldn't get a hit on her. I was following her perfectly because of my years of practice. That and having Akuma at higher speeds than that, and having to run with Lenalee.

I was clutching the railing as I watched Lucy get beat up by the Sabertooth chick. The railing snapped when I saw what happened next.

Lucy was about to fall out of the sphere, when the girl came in front of her and kicked Lucy back to the middle of the sphere, to beat the crap out of her again.

"SHE IS GOING TO KILL HER! STOP THE FUCKING EVENT!" Natsu roared and I gave a death glare to Mato and he started sweating

"Stop the match." I whispered and he apparently heard me, because he screamed at the top of his lungs

"THE EVENT HAS BEEN STOPPED!" Mato screamed and I smirked

The Sabertooth girl was holding Lucy out of the sphere by her head and I cursed before jumping over the railing and into the arena as she dropped Lucy. I landed and caught Lucy bridal-style and glared at the girl as I laid Lucy down. The girl smirked and the rest of her team as well as my team jumped down to the arena.

Everyone on her team let out their whole magic aura and it was suffocating, but I didn't even flinch. I just glared harder. I clenched my fists as they all smirked and I felt my teammates let out their aura.

"What? Is your aura so sad that you don't want to embarrass yourself?" The blonde dragon slayer taunted and I smirked at him and he got pissed

"OI! QUIT SMIRKING! YOUR MAGES ARE AWFUL!" He yelled and I cocked an eyebrow

"Were you not here yesterday?" I heard Gray asked and I suppressed a chuckle

"I bet you cheated." The blonde scowled and my smirk widened

"It seems that there is tension between the two guilds Sabertooth and Fairy Tail! Who will come out at the top?" Mato announced and we were transported to our respected spots

"We were going to do Tag battles today, but the King said that he had to have this match. The rest will be tag battles except for this one." Mato said and the rest I tuned out

I didn't pay attention to the battles until my name was called. I grinned as I heard my opponent and I jumped down. Jura stood in front of me and he was smirking at me. He held out a hand and I shook it. He then looked at me.

"Would you like to make a bet to go along with yesterday?" He asked with an annoyed tone

I shrugged before answering.

"Meh. Sure why not?" I said and he thought for a moment before speaking

"I know you have more than that magic that you used in yesterdays event. If I win, you tell me all of the magics you can use. What do you want?" He asked and I nodded in agreement before answering

"If I win, you have to give me your spot as a Wizard Saint." I said, as it was on the top of my mind

His eyes widened before he nodded and the crowd went wild. I smirked and he smirked back and we jumped back as Mato announced.

"The match has BEGUN!" He yelled and Jura immediately let his aura loose

It was worthy of the Wizard Saint title. I smiled at him and he looked at me shocked. The aura was about half the size of the Sabertooth team and I didn't even have trouble breathing with it released. I let out a small fraction of my power, trying to make him cocky, and it worked.

I smiled to myself and quickly dodged when Jura tried to punch me. This went on for a while until I was panting and was covered in dust. I didn't have any wounds though. Jura looked fine and he was smirking, his magical aura still standing strong.

"I'm going to finish this match with this last attack!" Jura announced and everyone in the audience cheered

**Third Person P.O.V**

"SUPREME ROCK CRUSH!" Jura yelled

Allen was encased in rock and it soon exploded. Allen was in the center, and he was laying on the ground, unconscious. Jura smirked to himself and held his hands in the air in victory.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee yelled over the cheering and she looked at Allen in worry

Everyone on her team looked at her and they looked down to the arena. When they saw Allen on the ground and Jura standing a little ways away, Mira walked over to her and pat her on the shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Allen." Lucy whispered and everyone that was on her team were in shocked silence

"Damn. That must have hurt." Gray said and everyone winced

Everyone listened as Mato spoke.

"And the winner of this match is-"

"Wait." A voice said and everyone looked to where the voice came from

Allen suddenly stood up from where he was faking unconsciousness. He dusted himself off like he hadn't just been in an explosion, and he wasn't even panting. He then grinned.

"Did you all like my acting?" He asked

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed and Allen chuckled before turning to Jura

"I will have my title now." Allen said and released the rest of his first limiter and 0.005% of his second

The power was suffocating, and was higher than Jura's. Allen smirked and appeared behind Jura and kicked the back of him. He then grabbed him arm and threw him into a wall.

Jura got up and looked in front of him to see a fist smack him in the face. Allen then just hit a pressure point on his neck and he fell unconscious.

Everyone was in shocked silence as they watched Jura collapse to the ground. Then, the people from Fairy Tail started cheering and everyone snapped out of it and the cheers were deafening. Allen grinned and held up his hands before Mato spoke.

"THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS ALLEN WALKER! DUE TO THE BET, SIR WALKER WILL BE RECIVEING JURA'S TITLE AS A WIZARD SAINT!" Mato yelled and the cheers got louder

Allen went back to his spot and everyone high-fived him or gave him a pat on the back. Lucy just hugged him, and Lenalee gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and she smiled and hugged him, before smacking him in the back of the head.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOST, IDIOT! AT LEAST TELL ME WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO DO THAT!" She yelled and Allen laughed before nodding

When the day was over, Allen didn't do anything and he just went to sleep and in the morning he got ready and went to the arena.

"Since there are two teams, Mato has required us to get rid of one. Since Team A has more points, we have decided to get rid of Team B and keep Team A. This is the final day, and I wish you luck. FOR FAIRY TAIL!" Master yelled and everyone cheered

**Allen's P.O.V**

Mato explained the rules for the final day, and I grinned. Every team is going to be in one battle, and they are all going to fight each other. There is a team leader, and if you take them down, your team gets five points. If you just take down a team member, than you get one point.

We were all transported to a different place and when the gong rang, everyone spread out in search of a target. It took about an hour for everyone on my team except me to be out. I was the leader, so the ones who defeated us didn't get five points, but there were three Sabertooth member left, along with two Mermaid Heel, one blue Pegasus, and three Lamia Scale. Quarto Cerberus was down.

I sighed and suddenly, everyone left in the games were transported back to the regular arena and everyone was watching from the bleachers or the stands. I saw the rest of my team up in our spot and I smiled at them. I then grinned at Lenalee and she gave me a thumbs-up.

I turned back to the battle, and saw that everyone that was left were talking to their teammates and I face-palmed. Really? Just, wow.

I sighed and waited for them to be done talking before I released my first limiter and everyone charged at me. I stood there for a minute, before I whined.

"That's not fair! You all can't gang up on me at once!" I whined and I pouted before I smirked and vanished from my spot

I appeared behind them and then did something nobody would expect.

I roared.

**That was chapter 7! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan**


	8. Chapter 8-Winner and Old Friends

**Here is chapter 8! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I am sorry for the late update, I was kinda busy and I was working on a new story that I am going to post something next month.-Maigan **

**New World**

**Chapter 8- Winner and Old Friends**

_Previously_

_I sighed and waited for them to be done talking before I released my first limiter and everyone charged at me. I stood there for a minute, before I whined._

"_That's not fair! You all can't gang up on me at once!" I whined and I pouted before I smirked and vanished from my spot_

_I then did something nobody would expect. _

_I roared._

"APOCALYAPSE DRAGONS ROAR!" I yelled and a giant surge of pure blue magic power flew straight at the other competitors, who were just standing there in shock

**(A.N- In the anime, when Acnologia roared at Fairy Tail on Tenrou, his roar was blue so...That's what color Allen's is)**

The roar hit them dead on and almost all of them were on the ground, barely conscious. I looked around and saw that I had just gained about seven points. I guess one of the people unconscious was the leader of Mermaid Heel. They were supposed to be the strongest people on their team.

I just stood there for a moment while everyone in the arena took in what I just did. Then, I suddenly heard cheering from everywhere and I grinned as the three members of Sabertooth, and two from Lamia Scale snapped out of their shocked state.

They then ran at me again and the Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth activated Dragon Force. I sensed one of them behind me and I kicked them. I got them in the stomach and I turned and knocked him unconscious, gaining another five points. Apparently, it was Jura.

The cheering grew louder and I quickly grabbed one of my planet keys from my ring and jumped back.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE STARS, CONSTELLATION!" I yelled and a man popped out

"What do ya need Allen?" He asked and I pointed at the three Sabertooth mages left and he nodded

We both vanished and all three other them stopped. I appeared behind the girl and aimed to punch he but she spun around and dodged and I smirked. Her eyes widened and then closed as she fell unconscious. I gained another five points and we then turned to the two dragon slayers who were still in Dragon Force.

I sent Constellation back and then got into a fighting stance. They smirked and I smirked back as they charged at high speeds. One threw a punch and I dodged before I kicked his feet out from under him and caught a punch from the other.

I then grabbed then both by their shirts and threw them at the wall of a house. They got back up and vanished and I heightened my senses. I felt on coming from each side and I ducked right at the last second. They then punched each other in the face and I winced as I heard bone crack.

They both fell unconscious and I got up before shrugging and lifting my hands in the air and cheering.

"WOOOO! GO ALLEN!" I heard Natsu yell and I grinned

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS YEARS GRAND MAGIC GAMES IS FAIRY TAIL!" Mato yelled and everyone in the guild ran down and lifted me on their shoulders

They then carried me to the place where we got out title, and I grinned when Jura came up to me and gave me his Wizard Saint coat and title. I thanked him and then turned to the master, who was grinning at me.

I then watched as he walked up and got the prize money.

After the tournament was over, I snuck away from the party and went to the bridge by the river and stood on it. I was thinking about stuff when Lenalee came up beside me and spoke.

"I was really worried when you were the last one out there. You really surprised everyone when you defeated everyone. Especially when you got the two Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth by just ducking. That was really impressive." She said and I blushed slightly before answering

"I was pretty surprised that they fell for that. I mean, that is the oldest trick in the book." I replied and she chuckled and we talked for a while before going back to the party

We went back to Magnolia the next day and there was a huge congratulations party that the city put together for us when we got back. The party went on for about two days before it finally wrapped up and things went back to normal.

_Three months later.._

Everyone was just having a normal day at the guild when the doors burst open and very familiar people burst through the doors and a few of them knelt in front of me while the others just stood in front of me.

Everyone was in shocked silence until I spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked

"PLEASE HELP US!" All thirteen of them said in unison and I looked at them

"Why should I?" I asked and the Earl walked forwards and put his hands on my shoulders

"I BEG YOU TO HELP US! I SWEAR TO NEVER AMKE ANOTHER AKUMA AGAIN IF YOU HELP!" He begged and I raised an eyebrow

"What are you asking me for?" I asked and all of the Noah looked up at me with pleading eyes

"We need you to help win the war." Tyki said and I looked at them before rubbing my eyes and looking at them

"Are you asking an ex-exorcist for help?" I asked and the Earl looked away

"No, we are asking our brother for help." He said and I sighed

"Excuse me for a second." I said and walked over to the wall

I then banged my head against it repeatedly until I was bleeding and Mira stopped me. I then looked at the Earl and weighed my options. If I said no, he would probably never leave me alone and keep asking until I gave in, and if I fought, I would most likely get everyone in here dead and reveal my innocence. If I said yes, I could quickly win the war and come back. I was leaning on saying yes, but then I remembered the GMG. They couldn't possibly win the games without me. I would be ditching the whole guild if I left, but I would be saving their lives. It took me a while to come to my decision.

"Okay. But it better only take a few years or so. I have a life here." I said and everyone looked at me

"What do you mean Allen?" Lucy asked and I looked at her while walking towards the Earl

"I've got to go." I said and opened an Ark gate and all the Noahs started walking inside

"Wait, so you are leaving us?!" Natsu exclaimed and I nodded sadly

"Tell Lenalee that I went back. Also, tell her that I will be back, and for her to not follow me. Thanks, and see ya later." I said and walked through the ark gate right as the doors inside the guild opened

**Lenalee's P.O.V**

I walked inside the guild and saw that everyone was either confused or sad. I announced that I was back and they all paled. Lucy suddenly came up to me with a nervous expression on her face.

"U-Um..Lenalee?"

"Yeah?" I asked and she gulped before answering

"Allen left." She said

"On a mission?" I asked

"No, he said that he was going back." She said and I froze

"W-What?" I whispered and started shaking

"He said that he went back and that he will be back, so don't follow him." She said and I glared at the floor with tears dripping from my eyes

I walked over to the wall and I kicked it.

"THAT IDIOT! HE IS GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED! I'M GOING AFTER HIM!" I screamed and everyone jumped

"You aren't going alone then. If it's that dangerous, you are bringing Team Natsu with you. We can manage here by ourselves." Master said and I nodded before stopping

"I don't know how to get there though. Only Allen can use the gate. Well, besides HQ-" I was cut off by a bright light and Lavi sticking his head through

"L-Lavi?!" I stuttered and he turned to me with wide eyes before he grinned

"LENALEE~!" I heard from inside the Ark and Nii-san came bursting through the gate and tackled me with tears flowing from his eyes

"N-Nii-san..." I said and kicked him before turning to Team Natsu and speaking

"We will go through here to go get Allen." I said and Lavi turned to me

"You know where Allen is? WHERE IS HE?!" Lavi yelled and I shrugged

"He said he went back over to you guys. I don't know why though." I said and Cana spoke up

"There were these people and a guy who looked like a marshmallow. They burst in here and asked Allen to help them. He said that he wouldn't make any more Akuma, whatever those are." She said and I looked at her

"OF COURSE HE WOULD TAKE THAT DEAL! THAT IDIOT!" I screamed and I grabbed Team Natsu and ran through the gate

We ran into a random door and we came out into a forest. I recognized the forest as the one where Lavi and I found the blood stain from when Tyki tore a hole in Allen's heart. I cringed at the memory and Lucy looked at me concerned

"Why are you cringing?" She asked and I just decided to tell them the truth

"Allen almost died right in that spot over there." I said and pointed to a large bloodstain in the grass and they flinched

"Oh..." She said and I nodded

"Now let's go! We need to get into the Black Ark and go get Allen-kun!" I said and started walking in a random direction before I spoke again

"Don't use your magic here. It isn't normal here, and you will be feared." I said and they nodded

We then started our search for Allen Walker, The 14th Noah and an ex-exorcist of the Black Order.

**That was chapter 8! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I am sorry for the late update, I couldn't decide how I want the Noah family to come and why. Anyways, see ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	9. Chapter 9-The White Ark

**Here is chapter 9! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan**

**New World**

**Chapter 9-The White Ark**

"So why do we need to get Allen back?" Lavi asked and I glared at the ground

"The Earl came and got him." I said and he tripped in shock

"The Earl came and got him?! Did he go willingly?!" He asked and I nodded and he looked at me in disbelief

"What is so bad about Allen going with the 'Earl'?" Natsu asked and I sighed

"We are in a different dimension right now. This is where Allen and I came from. Here, we were members of a war and were on the side of Central. We worked for an organization called the Black Order. Allen was at General level there, but he was exiled because he had a Noah's memories. When you have a Noah's memories, you become a Noah, and you are then on the side of the Earl by default, according to Central. They locked him up and he broke out with some help. I followed him through the diamond gate you guys saw when we first came, and he walked through the door to your dimension." I explained and they looked at us before shaking their heads and shrugging

"We have seen pretty weird stuff. This is pretty weird, but we aren't that surprised." Erza explained and Lavi and I nodded before turning back to the front and walking a little faster

We walked for another few hours before we heard gun shots and screaming. We started running and we stopped and hid in the bushes. There were around forty Akuma and they were all level twos. Lavi and I could take them, but then we would have to leave Team Natsu alone and vulnerable.

"Don't get shot. If you do, you either die, or you cut off the part that got shot. Okay?" Lavi asked Team Natsu and they nodded so we sprang into action

We got through about half of the Akuma when they suddenly stopped and started floating towards the forest. We followed it after grabbing Team Natsu and they were all disappearing into a black gate and I cheered silently.

"What is that?" Gray asked and I grinned at him

"That's the Black Ark." I whispered and once all the Akuma were inside, I froze when I saw somebody walk out of the gate

"A-Allen?!" Lavi stuttered and I covered his mouth to keep him from shouting

We watched him for awhile as he just stood there before he brought his hands up and started moving his fingers like he was playing a piano. We looked at him with confusion before one of the White Ark gates appeared and he walked inside after closing the Black Ark.

We snuck inside and followed him into a bedroom that was pure white with a grand piano in the corner on a stage. Allen was laying on the bed and he snapped his finger and a violin appeared in his hand. He started playing after he sat up and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were gold and I had to cover my mouth with my hand to conceal my gasp of horror as his skin turned dark and seven crosses appeared on his forehead.

He suddenly started playing a completely different tune and my body started moving on its own, along with Lavi and Team Natsu. We were all panicking and struggling against the unknown force until we were in front of Allen and he stopped playing and opened his eyes.

He looked at us in shock before glaring at Team Natsu.

"I thought I told you to keep her at the Guild." He said and Lucy shrunk behind Erza

"Why did you come back here?! I thought we were finally away from this and we got to live normal lives at the Guild!" I yelled and he flinched before plucking a note on his violin and I went mute and the door closed and locked

"Shut up! This place isn't sound proof you know! They could come in here and you could all be slaughtered!" He snapped and Lucy shrunk behind Erza some more

Allen turned to Lavi and gave a small smile and Lavi grinned back.

"Nice to see you again Lavi. Is Kanda still in Mater?" He asked and Lavi shook his head and Allen's smile dropped

"He came back to the Order." Lavi said and Allen started shaking

"So I set him free, and he goes back to the place he hates the most?! What the hell is wrong with him?!" Allen screeched and the ground shook as Allen stomped his way to the door and opened it

"Where are you going?" Lavi asked and Allen turned around before answering

"I'm going to get BaKanda!" Allen said and slammed the door shut as he left

"That was easy. Now all we need to do is bring Allen back to the Guild and everything will be back to normal." Natsu grinned and I shook my head

"Allen's not going anywhere until the war is finished. Besides, if we did leave, the Earl would just come to the Guild and murder everyone because Allen left." I said and Natsu's grin dropped

"Oh." He said and we waited for Allen to come back in silence

When he came back, he was dragging a protesting Kanda and he threw him in a chair.

"Why the hell did you go back?! You had freedom! You could have just left and gotten a life!" Allen said and Kanda folded his arms

"Because I owed you." He said simply and Allen stared at him

"YOU WENT BACK BECAUSE YOU OWED ME?! YOU COULD HAVE JUST SEND ME A THANK YOU CARD AND SOME DANGO!" He screeched and Lavi snickered as Kanda shrunk in his seat

"Why did you bring me here Moyashi?" Kanda asked and Allen twitched

"My name is Allen! I brought you here to scream at you. Now all of you need to leave and go back to the guild. Kanda, Lavi, you are going there too." He said as he walked over to his piano and started playing

An ark gate appeared in front of us and he shoved us inside, taking us back to the guild and back to where we started. I cursed and grabbed a table before throwing it at the wall and smashing it.

The Ark gate closed as Kanda was thrown in and everyone stared at us. Kanda glared at everyone and Lavi grinned and waved. Team Natsu was seething in rage and Erza had about seventy swords around her, poised to stab.

"HOW DARE HE JUST THROW US BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!" Natsu yelled in rage and I sighed before shaking my head and kicking him into a wall

"How are we going to get back?" Lucy whispered and I patted her head before smiling at her

"We are going to find the Ark again and then we are going to win the war and then we are going to drag Allen home, no matter what he says." I said with determination and Lucy smiled at me and nodded

So we started the search for the Ark, again.

**That was chapter 9! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan**


	10. Chapter 10-Getting Used To

**Here is chapter 10! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Also thank you AzureSkyTower and Snipperita for telling me that the dialouge was missing on the update!-Maigan**

**New World**

**Chapter 10- Getting Used To**

**Allen's P.O.V**

As I emerged from the Ark gate, I was in a giant house. It looked like a mansion and I'm pretty sure we were still in the Ark. I looked around and opened a door. It lead to a giant dining room and there were Akuma maids inside. I winced as I looked at their souls and I was tapped on the shoulder.

I turned to see the Earl holding a white eye-patch in his hand and I took it from his with a thank you. He helped me put it on and when I looked around again, I couldn't see the Akuma souls and I smiled slightly. I walked inside the dining room and the Noah Family followed me inside and each sat in a chair.

When all of them sat down, the only one that was empty was the one next to the Earl and I walked over to it and sat down. The Earl smiled at me and I smiled back before looking at him in shock. When I said smile, I didn't mean the giant grin he always had, I meant an actual smile. Like one a regular person would smile. Apparently that doesn't happen because all of the Noah's were looking at him with shock an disbelief on their faces as well.

"What?" The Earl asked innocently and Tyki pointed at him

"Y-You don't do that! You don't smile! You only have that creepy ass grin on your face! H-How did you do that?!" He asked me and I shrugged before food appeared on the table and I grinned happily

"Food!" I cheered as I dug in

I piled my plate high and everything on the table was gone in a few minutes. The Akuma maids brought more food and all of the Noah's grabbed something before it got to me and I pouted before taking the rest and eating it all. The Akuma maids brought more food about three more times before I was full and when I was, Tyki started talking.

"I'm surprised that you aren't trying to kill us right now." He said and I shrugged

"You will take some getting used to, but I don't really see the point in hating you if I am going to work with you. Besides, you don't know how long I have been waiting to get revenge." I said as I shifted into my Noah form and grinned

They all looked at me in shock and I looked at them innocently.

"What? I can't want revenge? I'm a Noah too, you know." I pouted and they snapped out of it and they all grinned at me

When dinner was over, the Earl showed me to my new room. It was white and black with a white grand piano in the corner of the room. There was also almost every type of instrument either in its case on a shelf, in another room that connected to the bedroom, or hung up on the wall. I walked over to the wall and picked up a violin and started playing.

As I played, I could hear it echo throughout the entire mansion and I smiled calmly. I heard footsteps approaching my door and I kept playing for my audience. When I finished the song, I looked at them and I saw that the Earl was crying and he stumbled forwards and gave me a bear hug.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE ALLEN-CHAN~!" He bawled and I gasped for breath as he squeezed harder

"Earl! He can't breathe!" Sheryl exclaimed and tried to pry the Earl off of me and he let go and I stepped backwards slightly to get my breath back

"That was great Allen!" Road said as she put her arms around my shoulders and I smiled at her

"Should I play another?" I asked them and they all nodded and I played a small tune and they were suddenly in chairs and I was on a stage in a white suit

They looked around in awe and I chuckled slightly before starting to play. The song was soft and sad, and when I finished, they were crying and covering the Earl's mouth to keep him quiet. I smiled at them before walking up to a piano that appeared and I played the Ark's song.

I played a few others and on different instruments for a while before it was around midnight and I yawned before playing the small tune and we were back in my room and I shoved them all out.

"I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me." I commanded and they pouted before giving me puppy-dog eyes

"Just one more song Shounen?" Tyki pleaded

I looked at them with a blank face before slamming the door. I heard a few cracks followed by groans of pain and I smiled slightly. I was aiming for their noses anyways.

I changed before collapsing onto my bed and falling asleep.

For the next few days, I just stayed in the mansion and didn't really do anything except play my instruments and mess around with the twins, Road, and Tyki. He still hasn't beaten me yet in poker, and he is determined to do so.

The Earl came into my room one morning and told me that I needed to use the ark and go and pick up some Akuma from a town and bring them to the next. I nodded and he told me the location of the Akuma so I didn't go through the wrong door.

I picked them up and then closed the Black Ark before opening the white and entering. I then went into the room I made for myself and I immediately sensed extra people on the Ark and I laid down on my bed. I then snapped my fingers and my violin appeared. I started playing a tune after I sat up and I heard somebody gasp as I turned into my Noah form. I opened my eyes that I didn't know I closed and started playing a different tune. I watched as Lenalee, Lavi, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all filed into my room and I looked at them before glaring at Team Natsu.

"I thought I told you to keep her at the Guild." I said and Lucy shrunk back behind Erza like a scared little girl

"Why did you come back here?! I thought we were finally away from this and we got to live normal lives at the Guild!" Lenalee yelled and I flinched before plucking a note on my violin to silence her and I aslo closed and locked the door

"Shut up! This place isn't sound proof you know! They could come in here and you could all be slaughtered!" I snapped and Lucy shrank further behind Erza

I turned to Lavi and gave a small smile and Lavi grinned back at me.

"Nice to see you again Lavi. Is Kanda still in Mater?" I asked and Lavi shook his head and my smile dropped into a frown

"He came back to the Order." Lavi said and I started shaking

"So I set him free, and he goes back to the place he hates the most?! What the hell is wrong with him?!" I screeched in anger and the ground shook as I stomped my way to the door and opened it

"Where are you going?" Lavi asked and I turned around before answering

"I'm going to get BaKanda!" I said and slammed the door shut as he left

I opened a door to Kanda's room and slammed it open. I smirked at Kanda's shocked faces as he dropped the mission report in his hands and I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back with me.

I entered while dragging a protesting Kanda and I threw him into a chair before yelling at him.

"Why the hell did you go back?! You had freedom! You could have just left and gotten a life!" I said exclaimed and Kanda folded his arms

"Because I owed you." He said simply and I stared at him with a blank face before looking at him in disbelief

"YOU WENT BACK BECAUSE YOU OWED ME?! YOU COULD HAVE JUST SEND ME A THANK YOU CARD AND SOME DANGO!" I screeched and Lavi snickered as Kanda shrunk in his seat

"Why did you bring me here Moyashi?" Kanda asked and I twitched slightly

"My name is Allen! I brought you here to scream at you. Now all of you need to leave and go back to the guild. Kanda, Lavi, you are going there too." I said as I walked over to the piano and started playing

An ark gate appeared in front of them and I shoved them inside.

**That was chapter 10! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story and also for the late updates! I am hooked on a fanfic called Immortals Masquerade and I won't stop until I finish it! Anyways, see ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	11. Chapter 11-Mission 1

**Here is chapter 11! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling oor grammar mistakes in the story! Also, we forgot to celebrate 10 chapters, so let's celebrate now! WOHOO 10 CHAPTERS!**

**New World**

**Chapter 11- Mission #1**

"ALLEN-CHAN~! I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU MY ADORABLE ALLEN-CHAN~!" The Earl sang as he pranced down the halls of the mansion to Allen's room, where he was covering his ears with pillows

"ALLEN-CHAN~, WAKE UP~!" Earl said as he knocked on the door and Allen's eyebrow twitched

"Three more hours..." He groaned and the Earl chuckled slightly before unlocking the door somehow and walking over to Allen's bed

He then grinned to himself and backed up a little before running at top speeds.

"WAKE UP ALLEN-CHAN!" He yelled as he jumped onto the bed and sent Allen flying off while screaming bloody murder

He fell onto the floor and groaned before sitting up and giving the Earl his best death glare. Earl shivered and then grinned at Allen.

"You have a mission Allen-Chan!" He said and Allen perked up slightly and went over to his closet and grabbed some clothes

He picked out a black suit with a top hat and white gloves before turning back to the Earl and smiling.

"We can go now. Where is the mission at?" He asked

"It's in a different dimension. You need to go and destroy/fix some Akuma that are messed up and aren't obeying my orders. You can just go to the door to the small church building down the block and it will take you there. Good Luck on your first mission Allen-Chan~!" Earl replied and Allen nodded before leaving the mansion and walking towards the small church down the block

He opened the door and came out in a familiar forest and he groaned.

"Yay, I'm back in Magnolia. I hope they don't find me." He muttered to himself while he started to walk deeper into the forest

Meanwhile, back in the guild, Lenalee was leaning over Levy as she tried to find a way to get into her dimension without the ark. So far, it hasn't gone that well.

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Erza asked and the two girls both shook their heads

"There is nothing about switching dimensions in any of the books that we have looked in." Levy replied as she scanned through another book

"We are just going to try and find the ark." Lenalee added with a sigh and Levy nodded

"Unless anyone else knows anything about switching dimensions, then we are either stuck here, or we will find it when Allen gets back." Levy said and Erza sighed before nodding

"Okay, well you keep looking and since my team needs money, we need to go on a job." Erza said and she turned to Lenalee "Would you like to come with us Lenalee?" She asked and Lenalee thought for a moment before nodding and following Erza out after saying goodbye to Levy

"Good Luck you guys!" Levy called out after them and Lenalee waved back at her

"So what is the mission?" Lenalee asked Team Natsu and Lucy handed her the mission poster

**Strange monsters are attacking our village!**

**Mission Reward-200,000J**

**City of Eisenburg **

**Mission length-2- 4 weeks**

After all of the mission information there was a picture of the monsters and her eyes widened when she saw them. It was a picture of level two and three Akuma that were ripping apart people. You could see people screaming and you could also see dead people turning to dust from the Akuma poison.

She looked at them and nodded before walking back to her home and packing for a few weeks. She then made her way to the train station and waited for the rest of the team.

When they got there, they got on the train and sat in silence for the whole train ride. The only sound that was heard was Natsu groaning in displeasure from his motion sickness, but that didn't last long. Erza got annoyed after a while and she knocked him unconscious after about a half hour.

When they got to the town, almost half of it was burned to the ground and you could see Akuma floating around. Lenalee activated her innocence and rushed forwards and kicked a few Akuma's before landing on a rooftop of a house. She got rid of almost all of them before another pack of them came and she was slowly tiring and the Team Natsu couldn't help her because they didn't have innocence so she was on her own.

She kicked another Akuma and was going to kick another before she heard a gun fire and she turned around to see an Akuma bullet coming straight towards her. She heard Team Natsu scream her name, but she was frozen. The bullet was about to hit when her vision was clouded with white.

Allen was walking in the forest when it finally thinned out and a town was visible. He saw that it was mostly burned down and there were tons of Akuma floating around the town. He started walking a little faster while he sighed when he saw how much work he was going to have to do. He then activated his innocence and pulled his left wrist. He started running when he got his sword out and when he got into the town, he looked around and killed around three Akuma before he heard an explosion and screams soon after.

He ran towards it and saw Lenalee frozen in place with an Akuma bullet coming straight at her. He ran forwards and covered her with Crown Clown before destroying the all the Akuma before landing back down onto the ground. He looked back at Lenalee to get kicked in the stomach and he stumbled back and fell down.

He laid on his back and groaned in pain. He then looked up and saw Lenalee standing over him with a really pissed off expression on her face. He gave her a shaky smile before giving a little wave and then promptly passing out.

Lenalee rushed towards him with Team Natsu in tow. She went down to her knees and put Allen's head on her lap. She looked him over and saw that the only thing that was wrong with him was a wound from where the bullet hit him in the chest. She winced when she saw it and heard Lucy gasp and Natsu and Gray gag when they saw it from behind her. She put Allen on her back and started walking towards a random house in the destroyed town.

Gray tore a part of his shirt and wrapped it around Allen's wound. He then took a few steps back. They waited for a few hours before Allen finally groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around and when he saw Lenalee, he smiled sheepishly and sat up.

"Hi Lenalee," He said and Lenalee glared at him before bopping him on the head with her fist

"YOU ASS! YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME, AND THEN YOU KICKED ME OUT OF THE ARK! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT YOURSELF!" She screamed and Allen winced before looking away

"Sorry Lenalee, I just didn't want you to come and get caught up in this again." He mumbled and Lenalee glared at him before her eyes started watering and she hugged him

"I missed you, Allen-kun." She said and Allen smiled slightly at her before hugged her back

"I missed you too Lenalee, but I have to go." Allen said, ruining the moment

"What?" Lucy asked and Lenalee froze

"I have to go back, the Earl will get suspicious and if he sees me with an exorcist, then he will think I betrayed him." He said and Lenalee let go of him

"O-Okay. J-Just make sure you contact us, okay?" She said and Allen nodded before standing up and walking out of the building with Team atsu, and Lenalee in tow

They made it outside before Allen stopped and Lenalee bumped into him.

"What's wrong?" She asked and looked in front of Allen and froze as her breath hitched in her throat

"Ah, Lenalee. It's nice to see you again. You as well, Allen Walker." Leverrier said with a smirk as Crows surrounded the group

Allen cursed under his breath before he activated his innocence and got into a defensive stance. Team Natsu looked at him with confusion before they looked at Lenalee.

She was trembling in her boots and fear was evident in her eyes. She was slowly backing away and Team Natsu glared at Leverrier with pure hatred buring in their eyes.

"Crows, go." Leverrier ordered and all of the crows advanced at once

Allen started fighting before he got sealed. He then went into his noah form and broke it. Leverrier smirk got wider as he saw it. Allen looked behind his shoulder and saw some of the Crows advancing towards Lenalee and Team Natsu.

He cursed before he opened an Ark gate to Germany under their feet. He closed it after they all fell through and continued fighting. He dodged, punched, and kicked before he took out his sword opf exorcism.

When he finished with all of the Crows, he turned to Leverrier and glared. He saw a spark of fear in his eyes and smirked before advancing towards him.

"You know, I've wanted to kill you for a very long time now. I am very happy that I finally get to complete my wish." He said before he started to hum

Leverrier collapsed to the ground while clutching his ears as Allen hummed softly. His eyes were full of deadly intent and he grinned when he heard Leverrier scream out. He then hummed a note higher and Leverrier started writhing in pain.

This went on for a few more minutes before Allen got bored and sighed. He then got his violin and played a small tune. When the tune finished, Leverrier was a bloodied mess on the ground with his face permanently screaming in pain. Allen smiled at the scence before he opened a gate to the mansion while grinning and laughing insanely.

**That was chapter 11! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for the late update! My parents got mad at me for getting detention and stuff... Anyways, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	12. Chapter 12-Square One for the 3rd Time

**Here is chapter 12! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I really have no excuse for updating this so late. I just didn't feel like writing...I'M SORRY!-Maigan **

**New World**

**Chapter 12- Square One for the 3rd Time**

**Lenalee's P.O.V**

I landed ontop of Gray as I hit the ground. Allen had just opened a gate under our feet when the Crow had surrounded us. The last thing I saw was Allen starting to fight the Crow. I heard Gray groan from under me and I quickly got up.

"Sorry Gray," I said and I got a groan in response.

I helped him up along with Lucy, Natsu and Erza before Iooking around. From what I could tell, we were in Germany. I turned back to Team Natsu and was about to speak before Natsu beat me to it.

"Well, what the hell do we do now?!" He exclaimed loudly and we started getting weird looks from the townsfolk.

"I suggest we just go back to Fairy Tail and let Allen finish here. There is nothing we can do here." Lucy suggested and I looked at her like she was insane

"But what about all of the people here?! I still have family here, along with my friends! I can't just leave them!" I said

"Didn't you already do that when you came to Fairy Tail?" He asked dumbly and I froze.

I faintly heard Lucy yell at him and smack him, but I wasn't really paying attention to that. Did I really just leave them all there? All alone, to fight a war that was so uneven it was barely even a percentage chance that our side would win? Just leave the people I cared about, and those who cared about me back? What about Nii-san? He only came to the Order so that he could be with me. What did he do when he figured out that I left?

"We are going back." I whispered and Team Natsu stopped their bickering

"What?" Erza asked

"We are going back. Back to the Black Order." I repeated louder and they looked at me.

"We are?" They spoke in unison and I nodded before turning around.

"Come on," I said as I started walking towards the train station.

They followed after a few seconds and soon we were on a train to the Black Order HQ.

_Timeskip-Black Order_

I made my way through the underground water system with Team Natsu following me closely behind. We were almost to the end and I could faintly see a finder at the docks, most likely waiting for an exorcist to come for a mission. I smiled as I recognized the finder as Toma, and I picked up the pace.

We got up to the dock and I tapped Toma on the shoulder. He turned around and stumbled backwards in shock as he saw me. I smiled at him and gave him a small wave as he continued staring.

"M-Mi-Miss L-Le-Lena-Lenalee?" He stuttered and I gave him another wave

"Hiya Toma! Nice to see you again!" I said cheerfully and I heard a gasp coming from the left and I turned in that direction

I saw Miranda and Krory in their uniforms staring at me in shock and disbelief and I gave them a wave and a smile.

"Miranda, Krory! I missed you guys!" I said as I ran over and hugged them

I could tell that Krory had been training because I could slightly feel his muscles as I hugged him. I heard Miranda whisper my name before hugging me back and start sobbing. I also felt a few tears on my shoulder from Krory as he registered that I was actually in front of him and hugging him.

He soon also hugged me back and I let go after a little while. We talked for a bit before I remembered Team Natsu. I turned to them and saw them just standing there awkwardly while looking around.

"Guys, these people are Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray. They came here with me." I said while pointing to each person as I said their name.

"Hello, I'm Krory." Krory said and held out his hand, which all of Team Natsu shook

"M-M-Miranda L-Lotto. I'm sorry!" Miranda stuttered and I comforted her before she shook all of their hands

"So Lenalee, what brings you back to the Order?" Krory asked after a few minutes of silence

"I needed to see if Nii-san was alright. We also wanted to find Allen-kun. He is on the Black Ark." I replied and Krory looked at me in shock

"Allen's on the Black Ark?! Why?!" He asked

"He joined the Earl so that the Earl would stop making Akuma, or that is what Lucy told me." I said and Krory looked at me in disbelief and was about to speak before we were interrupted

"I knew it! That filthy Noah! We should have killed him!" Chaoji exclaimed in rage and I clenched my fists and grit my teeth. I was about to go punch his lights out when all of Team Natsu beat me to it.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ALLEN?! HE WASN'T EVIL AT ALL! HE WAS JUST A NICE GUY WITH NO HOME LEFT!" Lucy screamed while kicking him where it hurts

"WASN'T HE YOUR COMRADE?!" Natsu yelled through grit teeth and Chaoji scowled

"That filthy Noah wasn't my comrade when he tried to save that Noah in the Ark. He deserves nothing more that death." He spat and Gray punched him in the jaw.

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice demanded and I froze

"Nii-san?" I whispered and I heard a gasp

"L-Lenalee?" He stuttered out and I turned around before tackling him into a hug

"N-Nii-san!" I sobbed and I felt him hug me back

"Welcome home, Lenalee." He whispered in my ear and I gave him a smile

"I'm home." I replied back and he let go of me

"Where on Earth have you been?! We looked everywhere for you and Allen-kun! Is he with you?!" Nii-san asked while looking around and I shook my head

"He is in the Black Ark. He is with the Earl now, and I have been in a different dimension since I left." I said and he looked at me

He didn't do anything for a few minutes, just stare. Suddenly, he sighed and nodded. I looked at him in confusion and he just shrugged.

"It is not all that different than innocence if you think about it. A different dimension doesn't sound that surprising." He said with a chuckle and I smiled at him before turning back to Team Natsu, who were still beating Chaoji senseless

"Guys?" I asked hesitantly

They stopped and looked over to me with sheepish looks on their faces. I just shrugged and they walked over to Nii-san and I. After introductions, Nii-san filled me in on what has happened at the Order.

Apparently, nothing has really changed at all, except that Leverrier had gone practically insane when he found out that Allen was gone. I shivered when I remembered the last time I saw Allen, surrounded by Crows and Leverrier.

"But other than that, everything is the same." He finished and I nodded

"Nii-san, I was wondering if the Order had the whereabouts of a gate into the Black Ark. Do you?" I asked and he had a thoughtful expression on his face before he nodded with enthusiasm

"Actually, we located on in the town a few miles from here in a clearing. We haven't entered it yet though because we are checking for traps. It shouldn't be as easy as this to get into the Ark." He replied and I smiled in relief before speaking again

"Can we go there right now? I can just fly us over to the ark gate without touching the clearing." I said and Nii-san nodded

"Just be careful, I would like to see you again." He said and I nodded while backing up

"Okay, we are going to leave now if that's okay. See ya later Nii-san!" I said with a wave as we started heading to the boats

"Good Luck Lenalee!" He replied and I sat down in a boat. Miranda and Krory had left while I was talking to Nii-san so I just sat down in a random one.

This time, we aren't going to be sent back to square one. We are going to get Allen back, and we aren't leaving without him!

**That was chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Again, I apologize for the really late update. I have no excuse that would help my case at all. I might not update again for a while because there is this choir thing coming up soon and I need to practice for it. Anyways, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	13. Chapter 13-One Week

**Here is chapter 13! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't want to start Lenalee's P.O.V until the next chapter.-Maigan **

**New World**

**Chapter 13- The List**

**Allen's P.O.V**

After I killed Leverrier, I entered the Black Ark while grinning and laughing insanely. Everyone looked at me as I entered the dining room where everyone was gathered. They then looked at my attire, which was covered in blood, and grinned at me. Road then jumped at me while the Earl bounced over to me while smiling, to the shock and awe of the other Noah.

"Who did you kill Allen?!" Road asked eagerly

"Malcolm C. Leverrier." I replied and she pouted

"Aww, I wanted to be the one to kill him! He was so annoying, and he looked like Hitler!" She whined and I laughed

"Sorry, but I was always planning on killing him. Even before I learned I was a Noah. I pictured it like this: Me walking into Central in the middle of the night, right into his room, and cutting off all of his limbs. After that, I would slit his throat, and the leave him there." I said while making large hand gestures and she looked like she was picturing it as well. Her eyes were clouded over and it was like I could see the mangled body of Leverrier as she killed him. It was beautiful.

"Wow Allen-Chan! I didn't think you could be so sadistic~!" Earl sang and I smirked

"Those smiles and the politeness I had were all masks. I didn't mean anything I said to any of them. In fact, I know that Lavi wore won as well. Everyone in the Order are just people he has to record along with Bookman." I said and the Earl literally threw Road off of me and hugged me

I faintly heard Road crash into the table and Sheryl gasp in horror as the Earl sobbed happily.

"MY ALLEN-CHAN IS SO AMAZING! TRICKING THOSE EXORCISTS INTO BELIEVE HE IS AN INNOCENT AND POLITE GENTLEMAN, WHILE HE IS REALLY A SADISTIC AND EVIL BOY! I AM SO~ PROUD OF HIM!" He sobbed and I laughed

He continued praising me until we heard a few coughs from the table. He let go of me and turned around with a cough of embarrassment. He then went back to his seat and I sat down next to him in the empty chair.

The Akuma maids had already fixed up the table from where Road had landed when the Earl had thrown her, and there was food on everyone's plate.

We all ate in silence until desert came. Devit was the one who spoke.

"So, Allen, how did you get the Earl to smile like that?! He never smiles!" He exclaimed

"Never smiles Hii~!" Jasdero agreed and I just shrugged before turning to the Earl

"Why do you always smile at me?" I asked him innocently and he hugged me again

"It's because you are so~ cute~ Allen-Chan!" He said and I chuckled lightly before he put me down and went back to his chair

"Master, do we have any plans to finish the Order yet?" Lulubell asked and the Earl nodded with a large grin

"It is going to happen in a week. With Allen-Chan on our side, we can demolish the Order and make it into dust. Of course, Allen-Chan can make a list of people he doesn't want up to kill, so that he can have some company when he leaves and goes back to Fairy Tail with his friends. By the way Allen-Chan, you should start your list soon. You only have a week left to prepare it." The Earl said and everyone cheered and grinned in anticipation

"I'm going to go make the list now. I am finished eating." I said and left the dining room

I went to my room and got a piece of paper and a pencil. I sat down at my desk and started writing. I wrote down some of the science department along with all of the exorcists except for Chaoji. He can go die in a hole for all I care. I also put down Jerry and the other cooks. After that, as a note, I put down that if they even so much as _touch _the kitchen, then they would die a horrible and painful death. Once I deemed the list good enough, I looked at the clock and noticed it was around eleven-o-clock at night. I changed into some pajamas and crawled into my bed.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**That was chapter 13, I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	14. Chapter 14-It Starts

**Here is chapter 14, I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story, and for the late update! Also, I think there are only a few more chapter left in the story! I can't wait to write the last chapter! -Maigan **

**New World**

**Chapter 14- It Starts**

**Lenalee's P.O.V**

When we got to the Ark gate, it was really late and we decided to sleep before going inside. We got a few rooms at an inn and went to sleep. We got up in the morning before getting ready and eating. We then left and made our way to a large field with an Ark gate in the center. I activated my innocence and grabbed Natsu before flying over to the gate and putting him inside. I then repeated this action or each person in Team Natsu before going inside myself.

When I got in, I paled when I saw that there were no Akuma at all in the Ark. The Black Ark should have been full of Akuma and Noah, but there was nothing in sight except for buildings. I cursed under my breath before speaking.

"We were to late. They already started. We can't do anything now, all we can do is go back to the guild and wait." I said and I felt a few tears run down my cheek before I felt somebody hug me

I knew it was Erza right away as I felt my head being smashed into armor.

"It's okay Lenalee. I don't think Allen would do anything that bad. He wouldn't kill anyone that you loved, or anyone that you knew. Except for maybe Chaoji. I would probably kill him too, if I needed to." Erza said and I laughed slightly before wiping my eyes

"We need to find the gate back home. After we do, we can just wait." I said and Erza nodded before we all set off to find the Ark gate home

'I am going to slap him when he gets back.' I thought with a small smile

**Allen's P.O.V**

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The Earl yelled and I winced at the volume of the yell before turning to him

"What is it, Earl?" I asked him with a huge grin on my face, already knowing what he was going to say

"It's time." He said simply and the other Noah grinned and I heard Road giggle sadistically before I left the room and went back to my bedroom

I then grabbed my old exorcist coat and put it on, the coat still fitting perfectly. I got excited as I put on my gloves and I grinned before exiting my room and meeting up with the other Noah. I was the only one in my human form because I was going to put on a little show before we destroyed the Order. I then got Road to beat the crap out of me so that it looked like I was injured before I stumbled through an ark gate, making it look like I was panting for breath, and into the Black Orders vision.

**(Most of the stuff Allen does from here until the next A.N, will be him acting.)**

I stumbled towards the Black Order door and it quickly opened to show a few of the exorcists, Komui, and a few finders rushing out and looking me over. I coughed and Komui held me steady before speaking.

"A-Allen?! What are you doing here?! How did you get back, and where have you been?!" He asked me, baffled and I gave him a weak smile

"I was at the Noah's Mansion. I finally got out after they left the key to my cell unattended." I replied "Can I get some rest? I'm really tired. It's pretty hard to get away from all of the Noahs." I added weakly before collapsing to my knees

I got up and was about to speak again before I was punched across the face. I was sent flying and I already knew who had punched me. I grinned darkly to myself and made sure the people in the Order couldn't see me before turning it into shock as I hit the ground.

"YOU FILTHY NOAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAME BACK HERE! A BUNCH OF CRAZY PEOPLE WERE HEAR EARLIER ALONG WITH THAT SLUT LENALEE! THEY WERE LOOKING FOR YOU, BASTARD!" Chaoji yelled and I looked at him with shock before stumbling towards him and getting really close to him face and giving him a Noah grin

"Don't ever insult Lenalee, you bastard." I whispered to him as he shook with fear

I then started humming and Chaoji froze. He then collapsed to the ground and started writhing in pain as I silently hummed with a look of shock on my face. I stumbled backwards before Chaoji screamed and then suddenly stopped moving and went quiet. I giggled at everyone's shocked faces and they all turned to me.

"A-Allen?" Komui whispered and I smiled at him

"Yes Komui? By the way, the Order has horrible defenses, and they trust people to easily. I have been gone for so long and you just let me in here like nothing happened? I pity you and everyone here." I said "Go." I commanded and everyone looked at me with confused expressions on their faces before another Ark gate, the Black Ark gate, opened and my family came out with grins on their faces

After them, came thousands of Akuma of high levels. There were very few level ones and the rest were level twos and higher, up to level fours. I grinned at their frightened expressions before changing into my Noah form and starting to hum.

The battle had begun.

**That was chapter 14! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Again, I am sorry for the late update, and I will see you in the next (And probably last) chapter!-Maigan **


	15. Chapter 15-END

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I am such an evil person! I leave the story with one chapter left and then not update for a while just because I broke my finger! I am such a disgrace to the world! Here is the last chapter, and I hope you like it. I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan **

**New World**

**Chapter 15-END**

_Previously_

"_Yes Komui? By the way, the Order has horrible defenses, and they trust people to easily. I have been gone for so long and you just let me in here like nothing happened? I pity you and everyone here." I said "Go." I commanded and everyone looked at me with confused expressions on their faces before another Ark gate, the Black Ark gate, opened and my family came out with grins on their faces_

_After them, came thousands of Akuma of high levels. There were very few level ones and the rest were level twos and higher, up to level fours. I grinned at their frightened expressions before changing into my Noah form and starting to hum. _

_The battle had begun._

**Allen's P.O.V**

I laughed insanely as I watched a few finders crawl away desperately from the thousands of Akuma. I looked around the battlefield and saw that everyone on my list was alive, even if it was an exorcist. Miranda was in the background with her innocence activated. She was panting from exhaustion and overuse of her innocence. I started walking towards her while killing any finders that were in my path. When I came to her, I saw she was looking at me with fear in her eyes and was shaking like a leaf in the wind. I smiled at her before speaking as I walked closer and closer to her; with every step she started shaking more and more.

"Good evening Miranda. I am not going to kill you, just going to destroy your innocence. Would you please make it easy and give it to me? I really don't want to hurt you." I spoke and she glared at me with a few tears falling from her eyes

"I will never give you my innocence! You will have to kill me first!" She said defiantly and I just looked at her blankly for a second before sighing.

"I guess one less person on my list won't hurt. Very well, I shall kill you. Good-bye, Miranda." I said and grinned while she shook with terror and I walked closer to her while humming a small tune

Everything started to get dark, like in Road's Dream World. Miranda looked around with a panicked expression on her face and I laughed at her.

"You always were weak. You can't even scratch an Akuma. What a worthless exorcist!" I exclaimed and her eyes went wide before she spoke softly

"N-No...You're wrong..." She murmured and I grinned wickedly

"Am I really? Have you even ever been sent on a mission by yourself? The Order will send exorcists out to battle even if they are still injured! If you can't even go out onto the field fully healed, what kind of exorcist are you?" I asked her and she grasped her head with both hands while muttering random things; I could tell she was losing it

I suddenly got bored, and sighed. I really didn't want to break her the rest of the way; it was too easy. I walked towards her and she didn't even notice me as I pulled a dagger out of nowhere and slit her throat. She fell to the ground and I left my 'Dream World'.

I looked around and whined as I saw that the battlefield was pretty much empty. All it had was my family and the people on my list. I could tell that the exorcists all had their innocence destroyed and I sighed as I started walking towards them. When I got close, I smiled at them and gave them a little wave before speaking.

"Nice to see you all again. It's been a while." I said and they glared at me "No welcome? Well, I guess that makes sense. Anyways, I will be leaving. I don't really care what you guys do now, but I'm going back to the guild. If I see ay one of you guys there, I will say hi. Later." I said and opened an Ark gate back to the guild and walked inside

I expected to have shocked silence erupt when I walked in, but this was Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail wasn't always what you expected, so I was greeted with a giant yell of 'WELCOME HOME ALLEN!' and streamers and balloons and cake everywhere in the guild hall. I was shocked before I grinned and spoke.

"I'm home!" I exclaimed and closed the ark gate before greeting everyone

I was about to speak again before I saw Lenalee, who was glaring at me with fire in her eyes. I started sweating and backing away slowly before she stomped towards me. I heard some guys in the guild snickering and I glared at them before turning back to Lenalee, who was right in front of me.

"H-Hello Lenalee. Great to see you again." I stuttered and her glare grew before she spoke

"BAKA! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" She yelled and she slapped me across the face before pressing her lips against mine

I faintly heard some wolf-whistles from many of the guild members, but I didn't acknowledge them. I wrapped my arms around Lenalee's waist before we parted for air.

"I missed you too," I said while panting slightly ad she hit me softly before getting a faint blush on her cheeks

"Don't ever do that again, idiot." She mumbled and I chuckled before kissing her again

Yeah, I could get used to this.

**AND, CUT! Well, there you go! New World comes to a close! I am sorry if the ending sucked, I'm not the best at this. I hope you guys liked it, and I hope you will read any stories following this one. I got a really great idea for a story and I don't think it has even been done before! Heh, maybe I should wait a few months before posting any of it now that I got you curious...:) I will see you in the next story!-MaiganW18640**


End file.
